<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thunder by nek0zawakun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29552631">Thunder</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nek0zawakun/pseuds/nek0zawakun'>nek0zawakun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, F/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:40:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29552631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nek0zawakun/pseuds/nek0zawakun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How often does it happen that you know someone for years, but they are invisible to you, until one day they are all you can see...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Potty and his sidekicks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>- Oh, Lord, please stop the Earth, I want to get off.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The Hogwarts train was departing. She rushed inside just in time. As she leaned on the wall in the hallway, trying to catch her breath, the train started moving. Viv dropped off her trunk and hurried to look for her friends. It was her sixth year in Hogwarts, she just turned seventeen, her fan club was waving at her, life was beautiful. Viv pushed the round sunglasses with see-through blue lenses slightly down her nose and raised her eyebrows. Her fully red lips were pressed together as she looked over her shoulder at the whistling Slytherins. A small smile spread on her face. She pushed her long hair back and continued waking. Viv looked inside every cabin until she found the right one. Severus Snape sat by the window opposite Lily Evans. Viv rolled her eyes and dropped on the seat next to the boy in black.</p><p>“Hey Sev,” she smiled widely. “Evans,” she added coldly. Severus gave her a small smile.</p><p>“Vivienne,” he exhaled her name gladly. They leaned in and hugged. Snape’s awkward embrace warmed her heart.</p><p>“Lestrange,” Lily Evans nodded lightly.</p><p>“I thought you were not going to make it.” he said.</p><p>“Had to make a dramatic entrance,” she laughed lightly. “But actually, I was late getting here. Had another whiffle-waffle from Rabastan. Sometimes he is such a ditherer.” She exclaimed throwing her arms in the air.</p><p>Evans chuckled into her fist. Viv noticed a small blush creeping on Sev’s pale cheeks. She sighed quietly. Five years down the line, going into six and Severus Snape was still hopelessly in love in Lily Evans. Vivienne did not like her. In Viv’s eyes she was sickly cheerful, annoying, know-it-all, goody-two-shoes and if it were not for Snape, she would have hexed the daylight out of her. And then of course there was her little ‘boyfriend’, James Potter – the biggest imbecile of all times, and along with Evans, a <em>Gryffindor</em>. Although there was a continuous hate relationship between Slytherin and Gryffindor, Viv was not prejudiced, she did not actually care about those things, they bored her, however, she had to keep her image for her house. Being a Lestrange also did not help her case. Viv wrinkled her nose thinking about <em>Potter</em> and his <em>gang</em>.</p><p>“Ditherer?” Evans smiled. “That’s an odd one.”</p><p>“I’m surprised you know that one,” Viv could not resist herself. Severus squeezed her index finger begging her to stop with his eyes.</p><p>“Likewise, Lestrange, likewise.” Evans retorted.</p><p>The girls looked at each other, with piercing gazed. Viv leaned back and threw one leg over the other. Severus tried to smoothen the atmosphere but neither of the girls were having it.</p><p>“How was your summer?” Sev asked Viv.</p><p>“You should know,” Viv replied still eyeing Lily. “You have spent two months with me,”</p><p>Severus blushed deeply and was about to respond when the door swung open. Viv groaned quietly. She was hoping to avoid this situation, but it was clearly not her day. She sensed Sev’s body tense up and Potter and his gang entered the cabin.</p><p>“Hey, Evans, missed me?” he snickered striking a pose when his gaze fell upon two Slytherins.</p><p>“What the hell are you doing here Snivellus and…”</p><p>“Oh, look who’s here,” Viv interrupted glaring at Potter. “It’s Potty and his <em>sidekicks</em>, how are you <em>girls</em>?” she smiled sweetly. Potter glared at her and took out his wand. Viv rose to her feet and copied his move.</p><p>“Lestrange, fighting his battles yet again?” Potter smirked making Severus rise to his feet.</p><p>“Please, Potty, he could take you any day. I simply enjoy our encounters, especially when it is four against one. I just cannot help myself…want to wipe that grin off your face. <em>Aguamenti</em>.” She hissed. Water shot out of her wand and into Potter’s. His wand and glasses fell on the floor. He cussed loudly trying to cover himself from the pour. Viv laughed loudly. Suddenly Sirius stepped in, his wand aimed directly at the girl.</p><p>“<em>Expelliarmus</em>.” He yelled, but Severus was faster. Black’s wand flew out of his hand and smashed against the wall of the compartment.</p><p>“Stop it!” Evans yelled.</p><p>“You <em>bitch</em>,” Potter hissed stepping closer to Viv, but Evans stepped in front of him.</p><p>“Enough. Stop this. You too, Severus, Lestrange.” She said strictly. Her hair fell on her shoulders and eyes glared at every person on the scene. Pettigrew helped James up while Lupin placed his large hand on Black’s shoulder. “Why does this happen <em>every time</em>? Why can’t we have a single <em>normal</em> conversation?” she exclaimed angrily.</p><p>“How the hell can we have a normal conversation with slimy Slytherins, Evans?” Potter snapped.</p><p>Pettigrew chuckled earning a glare from Viv. He shrieked and took a step back, closer to Lupin and Sirius.</p><p>“What are you laughing at you <em>rat</em>?” Viv stepped closer, but Severus held her back. She looked at his face and he shook his head lightly. The girl clicked her tongue in defeat.</p><p>“<em>Lestrange</em>,” Evans turned on her heels, her prefect badge shone in the light. “<em>Detention</em> for two days. You will be informed on arrangements upon arrival to school,” she said coldly. It took all Viv’s will power not to hex her right there and then. Sirius snickered. Viv glared at him.</p><p>“Viv, let’s go.” Severus placed his hand on her shoulder and gently pushed her forward.</p><p>“Should have done it earlier Snivellus,” James Potter snickered.</p><p>“Potter, ten points from Gryffindor and detention together with Lestrange.” Evans said coldly.</p><p>“<em>What</em>? Evans are you <em>serious</em>?! Come on…” Potter looked miserable and Viv could not help but laugh out loud. Her glasses fell of her face as her body folded in half from laughter. Everyone in the compartment gave her a strange look, but she just could not stop.</p><p>“Oh, Potty…and you thought you could get out of this.” Viv wiped her tears and straightened up. “Tough luck. Let’s go Sev.” She called and walked forward. “Oh, and Blacky,” she smiled sweetly at Sirius who cringed at his nickname. “We will be expecting you and Reggie for Christmas dinner. We have so much to celebrate, we are <em>family</em> now.”</p><p>“What is she talking about?” Pettigrew asked curiously. Sirius sighed in frustration.</p><p>“My aunt recently married her brother,” he replied almost unwillingly.</p><p>“Say <em>what</em>?” Potter, Pettigrew and Evans gasped.</p><p>Severus pushed past the guys with Viv closely behind. Her shoulder bumped into the tall lanky guy making her look up. Remus Lupin. One of Potter’s sidekicks. He looked down at the girl and their eyes met. He stepped aside awkwardly allowing her to pass. Viv took another step forward but suddenly her foot connected with an obstacle. The girl tripped and started falling forward. Everything happened in slow motion. Lupin stepped forward and pushed his arm under her catching her mid-fall. Viv’s hair brushed against his face, her scent tickling his senses. His nostrils trembled as he inhaled. Viv hang on his arm, panting. Lupin hurried to release her and step back.</p><p>“Thanks,” she said and glared back at Potter, who was the cause of her misfortune. “The two days of detention are going to be <em>fun</em> Potter. I promise you that.” Viv turned on her heels and walked away. Lupin watched her slim back disappear around the corner with a strange feeling stirring in his chest.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Strange Lestrange</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>- I rubbed my hands to blood from this loneliness.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Oh my, what a profound vulgarity.  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The sorting finished and Dumbledore was in the middle of giving his annual speech, but Lupin was not listening. Remus Lupin watched <em>her</em> from the corner of his eyes. Vivienne Lestrange sat next to Severus Snape and another guy he forgot the name of. Slytherin colours decorated her robes and matched her wavy platinum blonde hair perfectly. Lupin knew her for five years, but he never looked at her in <em>that</em> way. Viv was Snape’s best friend, and Snape was Lily’s friend, who was James’ unofficial <em>sweetheart</em>. Their encounters were limited to fights and arguments between her and James with Sirius. Lupin never participated in the bullying, but he never stopped it either. If Peter was rooting for the guys, Lupin was just there, like a piece of furniture which you do not really need but like to have around.</p><p>During the past years they have barely even spoken. Lupin could swear that she only learned his name in the fifth year and only because they were paired during their potions class. He sighed and poked the food in his plate with a fork.</p><p>“What’s up Moony?” Peter asked looking at Remus’ face, Lupin smiled lightly.</p><p>“Nothing,”</p><p>“You sure?” Peter persisted.</p><p>“Yeah, thanks Pete.” Lupin took a sip from his goblet and his eyes travelled to the Slytherin’s table. The guy next to Viv whispered something into her ear and she threw her head back laughing loudly. Lupin held his breath. The memory of her scent flashed in his mind. Her hair smelled of chocolate. Rich milk chocolate with mint. His mouth filled with saliva which he swallowed hard. A hand connected with his back. Some of the juice spilled out of his goblet onto the table and his clothes.</p><p>“Sorry, mate,” James smirked. Lupin put the goblet down. “What are you looking at?” he questioned curiously.</p><p>“Nothing,” his rushed response earned a knowing smirk from Sirius.</p><p>“Oh <em>really</em>?”</p><p>Lupin nodded. He felt uncomfortable.</p><p>“Or maybe you were eyeing that sweet Ravenclaw girl, who had her eyes on you ever since we sat down at the table?” James poked his side.</p><p>“What?” Lupin was confused, Sirius nodded at a dirty blonde who was smiling sweetly from the Ravenclaw’s table. When their eyes met, a small blush creeped on her face and she looked down.</p><p>“Come on, mate, you should ask her out. Isn’t she your type?” James continued. Lupin nodded uncomfortably. During their third year, Lupin showed interest in one girl with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, since that day his friends thought that he had a <em>type</em>. It was easier to agree than argue, so he stuck to it.</p><p>“Maybe I will,” Lupin replied smiling.</p><p>Sirius and Peter cheered and returned to their conversation, once again leaving Remus in silence. Remus sent a piece of chicken into his mouth and carefully glanced at Slytherin table. A quiet sigh escaped his lips when he realized that Viv was no longer there,</p><p>***</p><p>Viv walked into her room and locked the door. Only seventh year students were allowed to have a room to themselves, but that year she got lucky. She looked around the room admiring the dark leather and green velvet. The colours of Slytherin were distinguished and noble, Viv loved them. She quickly undressed, dropping her clothes on the floor, and stepping over them. The girl took out her wand and whispered a spell; the trunk was instantly unpacked. She looked pleased with her work and quickly changed into her pyjamas. The girl hopped on the bed and threw her arms to the sides. The hanging lights of the room dimmed. The atmosphere was inviting her into a state of oblivion. Viv’s mind travelled to the events in the train. Starting a year by hexing Potty was promising. The girl smiled when a small note appeared on the pillow by her head.</p><p>
  <em>Dear Miss Lestrange,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your detention has been scheduled for eight o’clock tomorrow with Professor Slughorn.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Prefect Lily Evans.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Viv groaned in annoyance and teared the paper to shreds.</p><p>“That Evans,” she hissed under her breath. “What the hell does Sev even see in her?” Viv yawned and closed her eyes drifting to sleep.</p><p>***</p><p>During breakfast Slytherin table was louder than usual. Viv was pulled into a meaningful conversation with Regulus Black, who was sincerely happy that their families have united through their aunt. Viv could not care less, but she did not have the guts to tell him that. Unlike his older brother, Regulus was sweet.</p><p>“Hey, Viv,” Arthur Everleigh, a tall, well-built Slytherin grinned. He pushed a first year who sat beside Viv out of his face and landed next to her.</p><p>“What is it Art?” her voice sounded bored.</p><p>“Is it true that your brother married a Black?”</p><p>“It is, so what of it?”</p><p>His sly sneer annoyed her. “Isn’t one of the Blacks in Gryffindor?” he asked loudly nodding at the Gryffindor table.</p><p>“Your point?” Viv rested her cheek on her hand as she eyed him lazily, her other hand stroking her wand in the pocket on her cloak. Arthur looked slightly effaced, but he took a hold of himself quickly. “Your think this is something your <em>family</em> can handle?”</p><p>Viv smiled sweetly. “This is nothing my family’s reputation cannot handle. But thank you so much for your sincere concern. I just feel like I have to…” Viv batted her lashes, “thank you for this.”</p><p>“What?” Art asked in confused when she pulled out of wand. In the next moment, his cloak and trousers disappeared leaving the guy in his shirt and while y-fronts. The tables erupted in laughter. Arthur Everleigh blushed deeply, glaring at the girl. He raised his fist in an attempt to strike her, but his hand was caught mid-way. Severus Snape stood in front of him, holding his arm in a firm grip.</p><p>“Shouldn’t you put some pants on?” he asked raising his black eyebrows. Arthur pulled his arm back and rushed out of the dining room, followed by clapping and whistles.</p><p>Severus sighed and sat beside Viv,</p><p>“He will not leave this alone,”</p><p>She shrugged.</p><p>“It was brilliant,” Regulus laughed patting her back.</p><p>“I know right?”</p><p>“Vivienne Lestrange,” Snape said sharply. She froze and glance him from under her thin brows, waiting for his worldly execution, but Snape just sighed. “You are so strange.”</p><p>***</p><p>“I will never admit it to her, but this was bloody brilliant,” James continued smacking the table making the tableware shake. Tears were glistering in the corners of his eyes, but he could not stop. “Did you see his undies? Such goody-two-shoes neat white undies…I cannot,” James held his sides. The rest of the boys joined him. “Oh, by the way, mate,” Potter looked at Remus. “Can you do me a <em>favour</em>?”</p><p>Lupin looked at him curiously.</p><p>“Can you do my detention instead of me?”</p><p>Remus chocked on the tea and coughed,</p><p>“And how exactly do you see that happening?”</p><p>“Easy-peasy. Slughorn <em>loves</em> you, I’m sure he wouldn’t mind.”</p><p>“But you do realize that Lestrange is going to be there too, right?” Lupin argued faintly. In his head he already accepted James’s request.</p><p>James thought for a moment.</p><p>“If she says something, I will deal with her later. Maybe I will bribe her.” he shrugged.</p><p>“And what are you going to offer her? Your undying loyalty and support?” Sirius chuckled.</p><p>“Gross, Padfoot,” he chuckled. “So, what do you say?”</p><p>Lupin sighed. “Sure.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Detention</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>-You know what is the best way to get away from a problem?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- What?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-Use your legs.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Viv rushed towards the potion’s classroom tying her hair in process. This was the day she was going to get Potty for everything. The girl smiled as beautiful images of tortured Gryffindor imbecile filled her mind. She rubbed her hands together and walked into the classroom. Viv stopped in her tracks and looked around the potion’s professor was not there, neither was Potter. She spotted a lanky figure with slouched shoulders hovering over a book.</p><p>“What the hell are you doing here?” Viv stood next to the table and glared lightly at Lupin. “Where is Slughorn and that weasel Potter?”</p><p>Lupin looked up from his book. His brown eyes met her grey ones. Lupin cleared his throat.</p><p>“Professor Slughorn left written instruction of what needs to be done,” his voice was slightly hoarse. His messy brown hair fell on his eyes, but he did not seem to notice. “I will be serving detention instead of James.” The awkwardness in his voice made her lips curl into a small smile.</p><p>“That weasel,” Viv threw her arms in the air and sat on the table. “And then they say that Slytherins are sly and manipulative,”</p><p>“No, no, he just…”</p><p>“Oh, save it.” Viv snapped and Lupin stopped talking. Viv looked around the classroom wondering if anything changed over the summer, but Slughorn kept the space the same. “If I knew this was going to happen, I would have sent one of the first years to do this,” she mumbled under her breath.</p><p>“What?” Lupin asked.</p><p>“Nothing. Show me the instructions.”</p><p>Lupin handed her the piece of paper and she quickly read it. “Perfect,” the girl smiled widely. “Is there any wonder why Slughorn is my favourite professor?!” she exclaimed dropping the paper on the table next to Lupin. “We will finish this quick,” she said. He looked at her curiously.</p><p>“How so?” Lupin rose to his feet and stood beside her. He was much taller than her, which made her look up to see his face.</p><p>“We can use magic,” she replied.</p><p>Viv picked up the instructions list again and showed it to him.</p><p>“It doesn’t say that we can use magic.” Lupin noted. Viv smirked.</p><p>“It doesn’t say we can’t either.”</p><p>He was hesitant for a moment but nodded. She hopped off the desk and took out her want. While she looked around the large classroom, she did not seem to notice how closely she stood next to him. Instinctively he leaned closer and took a deep breath; her scent entered his nostrils and flowed through his body. Lupin felt a familiar tingling sensation in his limbs.</p><p>“You take this half of the class and I’ll do this one,” Viv said turning to face him. Lupin was awfully close. His pupils were dilated, and chest kept rising viciously. “Lupin,” she called. “Hey Lupin, what is <em>wrong</em> with you?”</p><p>He blinked and shook his head lightly as if snapping out of the trance. “I’m fine.” He replied and went to his side of the room.</p><p> </p><p>Lupin finished his side of the classroom and looked around. Vivienne Lestrange was nowhere to be found. Remus sighed and ran his fingers through his hair when he heard a loud crash under the professor’s table. He walked over and looked down. Viv was on her hands and knees reaching out for something at the back of the lowest cupboard. Her cloak was moved to a side, revealing her pale legs in high socks. Her skirt rose up, revealing more of her inner thighs. Lupin’s throat went dry. He wanted to look away, he really did but his eyes were glued to the pale flesh. Another crash followed making her hands slip. The girl slid forward; her backside rose in the air giving him a good view of her underwear. Lupin tried to swallow but the lump in his throat was too big. He could not take his eyes away from green silk, covering her delicates. He could not help but wonder how soft her underwear would feel if he traced his fingertips over it.</p><p>“What the hell are you standing there for Lupin?” Viv groaned from the cupboard. “<em>Help me</em>,”</p><p>Lupin kneeled and beside her. “What do you want me to do?”</p><p>“Just pull me out, I’m stuck. The old man put a booby-trap here,”</p><p>Lupin nodded although she could not see it. He moved closer and wrapped his arms around her waist. She was tiny. Lupin pulled her but she did not budge.</p><p>“For heaven’s sake, put your back into it.” Viv snapped and Lupin did. His grip tightened as he pulled. He fell back with Viv landing on top of him. They both panted heavily. Lupin closed his eyes and rested his head on the floor. Viv was panting just as heavily. She shifted on top and rolled off him.</p><p>It was then that he noticed her holding two small bottles.</p><p>“What’s that?”</p><p>The girl chuckled. “The old man has good stash of booze in his cupboard,”</p><p>“How do you know that?”</p><p>Viv fixed herself. “I’ve replaced it six times,” she smiled lightly.</p><p>“What is that?” Lupin nodded at the bottles.</p><p>“Red current rum and firewhiskey,” she responded proudly. Viv hid the bottles in her cloak and got ready to leave.</p><p>“Wait, hold on,” Lupin called. “Are you <em>stealing</em> from your Professor?”</p><p>“I am borrowing, Lupin, borrow. This is only until our trip to Hogsmeade, I will have these replaced. Well, I’m off.” She said and made her way to the door. Lupin watched her walk away and strange feeling of emptiness invaded his chest. <em>*What is wrong with me?* </em></p><p>“Okay, come on, let’s go.” Viv stormed back into the classroom.</p><p>“Go where?” he was confused.</p><p>“To enjoy this lovely beverage,” Viv patted her pockets.</p><p>“You are inviting me to come with you?” he could not believe his ears.</p><p>“Yeah, I am.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“As a <em>thank you</em>, of course.” She replied, Lupin raised his eyebrow and Viv clicked her tongue. “Fine, I don’t like drinking alone and I don’t want to get another lecture from Sev. Only geezers and alcoholics drink by themselves.” She responded. “So, are you coming or not?”</p><p>Lupin nodded and she led the way.</p><p>***</p><p>“It’s colder than I expected,” she shivered and sat down crossing her legs.</p><p>“Well, this is the astronomy tower,” Lupin commented. Viv glared at him.</p><p>“Thank you, Mr Obvious.” She retorted. Lupin sat opposite her and watched mix the alcohol in a goblet.</p><p>“Should you be mixing that?” he questioned suspiciously.</p><p>“Oh, absolutely.” Viv nodded seriously. She added some dark red liquid and swirled. “You first or I?” she questioned.</p><p>“Ho ahead,” Lupin replied making her sneer.  </p><p>“If I wanted to poison you, I would have chosen something more refined.” Viv took a sip and closed her eyes in pure joy. The way the alcohol burned her throat and warmed up her body, felt like pure bliss. She took another sip and licked her lips not wanting to waste a single drop. She handed Lupin the goblet and he did the same.</p><p>“It’s good,” he sounded surprised.</p><p>They sat in silence enjoying the drink, handing the goblet to each other. Finally, the last drops of alcohol were gone. Viv stood up and stretched. She looked out the window at the starry sky and smiled.</p><p>“Let’s call it a night.” Lupin stepped beside her and also looked out the window.</p><p>“You go ahead,” she said.</p><p>“You should go too, the classes officially start tomorrow…and it’s late now,” he said.</p><p>Viv was about to reply when they heard distant voices. “Shit,” she hissed magically packing the evidence of their gathering. “I didn’t think they were going to patrol this area today,”</p><p>“Come on, let’s go,” Lupin whispered making his way to the, but Viv pulled him back.</p><p>“Where the hell are you going?” she hissed.</p><p>“I’m a prefect,” Lupin said with a small smile.</p><p>“I’m <em>not</em>, besides, the last thing I need is to be seen coming out of a dark room with a <em>Gryffindor</em>,” she hissed under her breath. “Even my reputation will not be able to recover from this.”</p><p>Lupin gave her a long look and nodded. Her words made sense. He agreed with her completely, yet somehow it felt unpleasant.</p><p>“I’ll deal with them, you stay here.” He said and disappeared behind the door.</p><p>Viv hid in the shadows and waited. There were quiet pleasantry exchanges, but she could not make up the words. She closed her eyes. <em>*What am I doing here with a Gryffindor? And one of Potter’s sidekicks at that. What the hell was I thinking?*</em> there was a dilemma in her head. <em>*I was thinking I did not want to drink alone. I did not want to listen to Sev’s lecture about drinking. I did not want to bother calling someone else.* </em>Viv groaned quietly. <em>*But Lupin, seriously Viv? But he okay, I guess? Better than the other three halfwits. Is that even a good enough excuse for what happened here? Is it?*</em></p><p>“They are gone,” Lupin appeared out of nowhere. Viv gasped.</p><p>“Thanks, I guess,” she said and hurried out of the room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Amortentia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>- Do not confuse love with morning erection.</strong>
</p><p>“Have you received your schedule?” Severus asked as he helped himself to bacon and eggs.</p><p>“Yeah, but I haven’t looked at it yet.” Viv nibbled on a toast without appetite.</p><p>“Let me see,”</p><p>She handed him the paper.</p><p>“Transfiguration, potions, defence against the dark arts, care of magical creatures, study of ancient runes, alchemy and Herbology.” He read out. “We are together in four of these classes. Our first class is potions today and we are with…Gryffindor.” Snaped sighed. He was happy that he could spend time with Lily, but seeing Potter was on his to do list.</p><p>“Oh, joy,” Viv threw the toast on the plate. “Why do they never serve coffee?”</p><p>“Because there are people like you who drink it like water?” Sev’s matter of fact tone annoyed her. “Put some food inside yourself, you look dreadful.”</p><p>“Don’t we all?” she retorted. Snape glanced at the Gryffindor table where Evans enjoyed her breakfast. Viv’s gaze followed Snape’s, but she was not delighted as he was. She continued scanning the Gryffindor table when a pair of chocolate eyes met hers. <em>Lupin</em>. She looked away first. The feeling of regret flooded over her, but Viv waved it off and went back to her toast.</p><p>***</p><p>As they approached the classroom, she noticed Sirius Black leaned on the wall next to a dark-haired Gryffindor. She was blushing deeply at his words, making him grin.</p><p>“I love your hair today,” he said huskily as he ran his fingers through her hair. Viv made a gagging sound.</p><p>“Do not confuse love with morning erection, Black,” she said loudly making the Slytherins and a couple of Gryffindors laugh our loud. The girl blushed deeper and quickly ran away.</p><p>“<em>Dammit</em>, Lestrange,” Black pushed himself away from the wall and block her path. She looked up at his face completely indifferent. “You’ve just scared off my date.”</p><p>“You sure she wasn’t scared before I came into the picture?”</p><p>“What’s going on here?” James Potter popped from behind Sirius wrapping his arm around Black’s shoulders. His eyes shone behind the glasses and an arrogant smirk played on his thin lips.</p><p>“Potty,” Viv smiled, “Just the person I’ve been looking for,”</p><p>“You’ve been looking for me harpy Lestrange? I’m sorry, I’m not interested,” he laughed. Viv saw Pettigrew and Lupin quickly appear behind their friends.</p><p>“You have a lot of guts ditching detention,” she said taking a step closer. James Potter moved away from Black and stepped in front of the Slytherin girl. A group of Slytherin guys stepped behind Viv and Severus, ready to step into any time. Viv smirked. “We have unfinished business, Potter,” she said referring to the trip on the train. “We can settle it now or in detention. Your choice.”</p><p>“What is going on here?” Professor Slughorn appeared from the classroom. “The class is starting.”</p><p>“I’ll see you tonight, Lestrange.”</p><p>***</p><p>“Are you kidding me?” James Potter screamed smacking his hands on the desk.</p><p>“Mr Potter, what seems to be the problem?” Professor Slughorn asked calmly. Potter gritted his teeth and glared at the pair of Snape and Evans setting up for their potion. Vivienne chuckled resting her cheek on her hand.</p><p>“Nothing,” Potter sat down at glared at Snape.</p><p>“Poor Potty, and you thought you could pair with your <em>sweetheart</em>,” Viv’s voice dripped with sarcasm. Potter turned around and glared at her.</p><p>“And why are you so calm Moony?” he snapped. “You are paired with <em>her</em>,” Potter pointed at Lestrange who watched him in amusement.</p><p>Remus shrugged. “We have worked together before,”</p><p>“At least I know what I’m doing. Good luck to you and Black.”</p><p>“Class, today we will be making <em>Amortentia</em>. Who can tell me what kind of potion this is?” Professor Slughorn walked around the classroom looking at the student. Evan’s hand instantly rose in the air. Viv rolled her eyes and got back to her notes when it suddenly hit her. <em>Amortentia</em>. Of course. How could she not think of it earlier? She could kill two birds with one shot.</p><p>Lupin watched the girl from the corner of his eyes. Her wide smile sent chills down his spine. He tried to address his emotions towards her, but he could not give them a name. Maybe James was right. Maybe he should ask that Ravenclaw girl out. Maybe he did need to get laid. How long has it been?</p><p>“Five months,” he blurred out quietly.</p><p>“What?” Viv tilted her head.</p><p>A deep blush covered his cheeks. “Nothing,”</p><p>Viv eyed him for a while longer and shrugged. Lupin was weird.</p><p>***</p><p>When Potter entered Slughorn’s office Viv was already there. He braced himself for her attack, verbal or physical but it never came. He approached her suspiciously.</p><p>“Why so quiet Lestrange?”</p><p>“Were you expecting a parade Potter?” she retorted throwing a note into his arms. “Detention instructions.”</p><p>The next hour they have spent cleaning the cauldrons in silence. Potter threw careful looks at the Slytherin girl, but she completely ignored him. At nine thirty, the detention was over and without a word they went to their dorms.</p><p>***</p><p>Viv was fashionably late. She missed breakfast and was now rushing to her potions class. She knocked quietly and slipped in.</p><p>“Miss Lestrange, so nice of you to join us,” Slughorn said not turning around from the board.</p><p>“I’m sorry Professor,” she said and dropped on the seat next to Lupin.</p><p>“What did I miss?” she whispered gently elbowing the Gryffindor.</p><p>“Just the name of the potion we are making today.”</p><p>Viv nodded and turned her attention to Potter and Black. Sirius looked through Potter’s bag looking for something. He took out a chocolate bar and whispered something to his partner. James nodded. Sirius quickly opened the wrapper, broke a piece of chocolate, and shoved it in his mouth. Viv watched holding her breath when suddenly Black did something she did not expect. He turned to Lupin and gave him the rest. Her jaw dropped when Lupin took a piece and brought it to his mouth. Viv’s heart raced as she grabbed his arm making him drop the piece on the table. He sent her a confused look and their eyes met. She sat there wide eyed, holding his arm, and looking at him like a deer. And then he got it. His eyes shot to Sirius.</p><p>Black rested his arms on the table. The back of his neck was beaded with sweat. Viv could see him taking long deep breaths and eye Potter, who was oblivious to everything. Sirius clenched his robe and turned to face Potter. His face reddened with a blush and lips parted. Viv covered her mouth trying to maintain a laugh. A small piece of paper was pushed towards her.</p><p>
  <em>What have you done?</em>
</p><p>She bit the tip of her quill and ignored it.</p><p>Meanwhile Black started huffing. He undid the top of his cloak, and the first three buttons on his shirt.</p><p>“What’s wrong with you?” Potter whispered. Sirius Black swallowed hard and leaned into Potter’s face. Viv held her breath. Lupin’s eyes widened in shock and feeling of something inevitable.</p><p>“Sirius?” Potter hissed when Black leaned in and smashed his lips onto Potter’s.</p><p>“James, I love you.”</p><p>The class went silent, before it erupted in hysterical laughter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Astronomy Tower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>- What is public opinion?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- It is the opinion of people whom nobody asked.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Potter fell back from his seat staring at Sirius Black in horror. Black’s long hair fell on his red face as he panted heavily on his seat. Everyone continued laughing except Slughorn, Evans, Lupin and Pettigrew. They watched the scene unfold wide eyed.</p><p>“Mr Potter, Mr Black, what do you think you are doing?” Professor Slughorn asked calmly. “I am sure you can find a more appropriate time for this; don’t you think?”</p><p>“Professor…” Potter was at loss of words.</p><p>“James,” Sirius whispered in a languid voice.</p><p>“Black, stay away!” Potter yelled rising to his feet.</p><p>The bells rang indicating the end of the class. Everyone started gathering their things and quickly leaving the classroom for their next period. Evans and Snape hurried to their desk. Potter was still speechless. Black continued looking at him like a sick puppy.</p><p>“What on earth gotten into you two?” Evans exclaimed pointing her body finger at Potter and Black.</p><p>Severus stepped to Viv and whispered. “<em>Well done</em>,” a smile played on his lips. Viv bit her bottom lip fighting a huge grin.</p><p>“I don’t know! He just kissed me!”</p><p>“Sirius, calm down,” Lupin put his large hand on his friend’s shoulder. “James, he is under the influence of a potion,” he said with a small smile.</p><p>“Amortentia!” Pettigrew exclaimed and Lupin nodded.</p><p>“What?!” both Potter and Evans exclaimed. “Who would do such a…hold on,” Potter’s head turned to Viv. “YOU! YOU DID THIS!” He yelled taking out his wand.</p><p>“Mr Potter,” Professor Slughorn quickly approached the table.</p><p>“Congratulation boys. Now you are each other’s first kiss.” Viv smiled widely. She tilted her head allowing her hair to fall on her back. “Let’s go Sev,” she grabbed Snape’s hand and dragged him out of the classroom.</p><p>Potter gritted his teeth. “Slytherin harpy,” he hissed. “You wanted to play, we’ll play.”</p><p>“James,” Black reached out for Potter’s face.</p><p>“Oh, pull yourself together Black!” Potter slapped his hands away and stormed out of the classroom.</p><p>By dinner time the entire school was up to speed.</p><p>***</p><p> “Be honest with me now,” Regulus Black smiled widely showing his teeth. His eyes shone in the dim light of Slytherin common room. “Was it you who <em>did it</em>?”</p><p>“I have no idea what you are talking about,” Viv closed her book and smirked.</p><p>“Brilliant.” Regulus laughed out loud. “Bloody brilliant. Madame, I take off my hat and bow my head,”</p><p>“Why are you so happy? He is your <em>brother</em> you know,” Snape’s monotone voice noted.</p><p>Regulus dropped on the leather armchair next to Snape and stretched his legs. “So? Blood ties do not stop me from enjoying his humiliation.”</p><p>Vivienne stood up and stretched. “That’s my queue. Goodnight,” she picked up her book and made her way to her room.</p><p>***</p><p>The common room was silent when he slipped out and made his way to the astronomy tower. Once again, he could not sleep. Every month when the time approached <em>those days</em>, he irreversibly suffered from insomnia. He felt groggy and all he wanted was so hide himself somewhere where he could stay for the rest of his days. The room was dark and cold, but it fit his mood perfectly. Lupin sat down and leaned on the wall. The night was dark, without a single star. Heavy droplets hit the window and rolled down the glass. He felt almost comfortable in his solitude when he heard soft footsteps approaching the door. Lupin tensed. A shadow slipped inside the room.</p><p>“<em>Lumos</em>.” A familiar voice whispered, and small light appeared on the tip of her wand.</p><p>“Good evening,” Lupin spoke first.</p><p>“Dammit!” Viv dropped her wand but managed to catch it before it touched the concrete floor. “Lupin, you are going to be the death of me,”</p><p>He wanted to say that she had no idea how truthful that statement was, but he bit his tongue back.</p><p>“What are you doing here?”</p><p>“I can ask you the same question.” He retorted tiredly. Viv pointed her wand at him and walk closer. She hovered over him. Lupin looked up and it was then that she noticed how sick he looked. His hair was a mess, dark circles rimmed his eyes, and skin was deadly pale.</p><p>“You look like shit,” she said and sat beside him. “<em>Nox</em>,” the light was off.</p><p>Lupin did not reply, and Viv did not proceed with the conversation. The silence was comfortable. Lupin felt the heat of her body even though they were not even touching, and the familiar smell of mint chocolate filled the air. His breaths because deeper and hungrier. He closed his eyes and leaned his head on the wall. He wanted to savour the moment. She shifted beside him and he felt her body leaned closer. Their bodies touched sending electricity waves through his veins. A sudden image of underwear appeared in his mind. Lupin’s breath got caught in his throat. Suddenly the darkness seemed suffocating, he felt hot and bothered. Her head leaned against his shoulder. She nuzzled closer, burying her face in his arm. Viv was asleep. He exhaled soundly and leaned his head on hers. It felt good. A feeling of calmness slowly spread over his body, relaxing his tensed muscles. Lupin yawned. At that moment nothing else existed. It was only him and her and he allowed himself to enjoy the moment. Lupin closed his eyes and fell asleep.</p><p>***</p><p>Vivienne woke up first.</p><p>She wrinkled her nose as she always did and opened her eyes. Viv shifted in her position, but something was preventing her from moving. Viv blinked away the remainder of sleepiness and looked down to see two arms wrapped around her. Confused she reached for her wand, but the moment of confusion quickly passed when she remembered where she fell asleep. So, it must be…Lupin. *<em>This cannot be good</em>.* she thought, analysing their compromising pose. Lupin was leaning against the wall, his eyes closed and breathing shallow. He was paler than usual, making his morning stubble more noticeable. She tilted her head studying his features. Lupin was…plain. That was the best adjective she could think of to describe him. If he was not a part of Potter’s sidekicks, she would have never even glanced in his direction. In fact, she did not know his name until their fifth year when they were paired to work on an assignment together. Lupin sighed in his sleep and held her tighter. <em>*What the…*</em> Viv placed her hands on his chest and pushed herself up. <em>*How the hell did I even get on his lap?* </em>Lupin’s hand slid to her waist before falling by his sides.</p><p>Viv glanced at his face, but Lupin did not wake up. Her gaze travelled to his lip; they were full and slightly parted. A sudden urge to touch them washed over her. Viv held her breath and chewed on her bottom lip. Involuntary, her fingertips traced his bottom lip.</p><p><em>*What the hell am I doing?*</em> Viv screamed on her head. She was utterly outraged with her behaviour, yet what frustrated her the most was how comfortable she felt in the arms of this <em>Gryffindor</em>. Viv groaned and pushed herself off him. With a final glanced she hurried out of the room.</p><p>The door shut silently.</p><p>Lupin opened his eyes. His heart was racing madly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Slytherin Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>-Where are we heading?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-We are heading for moral and intellectual degradation and a nervous breakdown.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Professor McGonagall’s class was fascinating. Viv always enjoyed the idea of altering the form and appearance of objects. Other than potions, it was the best subject taught in Hogwarts. Viv sat next to Severus who was readily taking two sets of notes, one for himself and the other for her. Viv hated taking notes in class, she much preferred to listen and learn on the go. Professor McGonagall walked along the desks giving the lecture and observing the students.</p><p>“Vanishing Spell is considered one of the most complicated spells taught in this class, do not allow that to discourage you.” She said. “I am certain each one of you is capable of…” the door to the classroom swung open. “Mr Black, Mr Potter, how nice of you to join us.” Professor McGonagall said wryly. “Mr Lupin is not with you I see.”</p><p>Viv turned around.</p><p>Potter and Black looked like hell. Scruffy and groggy they strolled to their seats.</p><p>“Sorry professor, this won’t happen again.” Black said dropping on his seat.</p><p>The rest of the class Potter and Black ended up sleeping. Evans glanced back at the two with a look of disapproval on her face. Viv just rolled her eyes and continued listening to McGonagall.</p><p>Lupin did not show up for the rest of the day.</p><p>***</p><p>The dinner passed as usual. Viv was surrounded by fellow Slytherins chatting and laughing, discussing what they were going to do for their Hogsmeade trip next week. She felt a burning gaze from the other side of the table. Everleigh’s piercing dark eyes were glaring at her. If looks could kill, she would have been six feet under. Viv cringed her nose and turned away. She did not want to ruin a beautiful Friday night when she had so much to look forward to during the weekend. She took a sip from the goblet and glanced at the Gryffindor’s table. Lupin was not there, nor were Potter, Black and Pettigrew. The girl furrowed her eyebrows.</p><p>“Everleigh is staring at you,” Sev’s quiet voice brought her back to reality. “I have a bad feeling about him.”</p><p>“Sev, you have a bad feeling about everything.”</p><p>Snape pursed his lips.</p><p>“Alright, fine,” Viv submitted. “I promise to be extra careful.”</p><p>Severus Snape chuckled in amusement.</p><p>“Now that’s an obvious lie,” he got up and picked up his bag. Viv spotted Evans getting up from Gryffindor table and waving at Sev. She rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Off to the library I guess?”</p><p>He nodded, his eyes never leaving Evans. “I’d say <em>I see you later</em>, but I don’t want to ruin your <em>utopia</em>,”</p><p>Blush painted his pale cheeks as he hurried towards Evans.</p><p>***</p><p>On Saturday night Slytherin common room was blasting with liveliness. The party was in full swing when Viv exited her room. She fixed her the strap of her blue dress and made her way downstairs. Heads turned as she proceeded to walk to the refreshments table. The goblets with alcohol were charmed so the first years would not be able to have any, it made her smile. Some years ago, she was one of them. She picked the goblet with firewhiskey and looked for Severus. He stood with Regulus and three girls from their years. If she remembered correctly those were Hughes, Barkley, and Goldstein. Firewhiskey pleasantly burned her throat as she took small sips.</p><p>“Nice party,” Regulus smirked raising his goblet at her.</p><p>“As every year.”</p><p>Alicia Goldstein stepped closer to Viv with a small smile playing on her thin lips. “Are the rumours true?” she asked slyly. Viv looked at Severus who shrugged showing that he had no idea what the girl was talking about.</p><p>“What rumours?” Viv tensed wondering if she has been stopped with Lupin in astronomy tower.</p><p>“The rumours about you and Crouch?” she smirked. Viv exhaled relieved.</p><p>“And what rumours are they?” she asked returning the smirk. Alicia was hesitant, she did not expect Viv to react so calmly.</p><p>“That you are together,”</p><p>Severus chocked on his drink. Viv threw her head back and laughed loudly, showing a row of white teeth. It was not the first time that girls made up such rumours, but they never bothered her. She found them rather entertaining. She stopped laughing and searched for Crouch Junior. Tall, well built, with light hair and handsome features, he was surrounded by girls trying to catch his attention. Viv appreciated the charming smile that played on his lips. He felt her burning gaze and looked in her direction making eye contact. Crouch was ridiculously good looking and many girls, not only from Slytherin, eagerly desired his attention.</p><p>“So, are they?” Alicia persisted irritatingly. Viv downed her drink and shoved the goblet into Goldstein’s hands.</p><p>“Sure,” Viv replied and made her way to Crouch, completely ignoring Snape’s stares. She pushed her hair back flirtatiously revealing her bare shoulder and alluring collarbones. Crouch raised his eyebrows, a smile still played on his lips. Viv pushed the girl in front of him aside and took her place. “Let’s take a walk Crouch,” she said taking the goblet out of his hand and sipping the contents. Crouch nodded as he watched her lick the alcohol off her lips. It was fascinating and arousing. He followed the girl to one of the couches, the first years quickly dissociated from it, allowing the two of them to sit down. “Heard the rumours going around?” she questioned. Crouch gulped and nodded; his eyes glued to her bare leg. Viv looked past him catching Sev’s warning gaze. She winked and turned her attention to Crouch. “Want to make them a reality?” she questioned.</p><p>Crouch finally looked up at her face. He granted her one of his signature smiles. “Are you asking me out, Lestrange?”</p><p>“No,” Viv chuckled lightly. “I’m asking if you want to join me somewhere <em>quiet</em>,”</p><p>“Let’s go.”</p><p>It was a wrong move and Viv knew it. She needed a distraction from the pair of lips which were haunting her ever since she touched them.</p><p>***</p><p>Crouch was skilful. He knew exactly what he was doing when he stroked her back and massaged her waist, when he moved one of her dress straps and attacked her shoulder, when his lips travelled up her neck and to her jawline. He was good when he finally put his lips on hers, pulling her into a passionate kiss, while pushing her body into the wall, allowing her to feel his erection. His hand cupped her ass cheek and squeezed it earning a moan from the girl. Crouch trailed his tongue from her neck to her ear, getting a well-deserved shudder from Viv. His hands were everywhere, and it felt good, yet every time his lips met hers, her mind would travel to the images of <em>him</em>, of <em>his</em> lips. Viv could not help but wonder if <em>his</em> lips would feel similar, if <em>his</em> lips would feel better, what they would taste of. The entire time she made out with Bartemius Crouch Junior she thought about <em>Remus Lupin</em>. Barty’s hand slowly slid over her panties, bringing Viv back to reality. That was when she knew she had to draw the line before she would do something she would regret later. Viv caught his hand and gently pushed it away.</p><p>“That’s it?” Crouch crossed his arms on his chest and leaned on the wall.</p><p>“Pretty much,” Viv fixed her dress and got ready to return to the party. Crouch grabbed her arm gently and spun her around. He brought his face closer.</p><p>“I <em>want</em> you,” his hot breath tickled her lips.</p><p>“<em>Not this time</em>.”</p><p>***</p><p>Viv returned to the party to heated glared of Alicia Goldstein and Amanda Hughes. She winked at the girl and joined Severus on the couch.</p><p>“What was <em>that</em> all about, Viv?” he asked coolly.</p><p>Viv levitated herself a drink. She could not tell Severus that all she wanted that night was to get the imagine of Lupin’s lips out of her mind and she failed miserably.</p><p>“Nothing happened.”</p><p>“Tomorrow everyone will <em>speak</em>,” Sev hissed under his breath. He was always too cautious, always composed, and cool minded. Viv should have learned from him, instead she did everything in a spur of a moment. She sounded like a <em>filthy</em> <em>Gryffindor</em>. And she was not one of them. She was not.</p><p>“Are you <em>ashamed</em> Sev?” she questioned bitterly; her icy eyes pierced through his defence. “Ashamed to be my friend?”</p><p>Severus looked embarrassed. “Of course not, Viv. I could never be ashamed of you.” His words made her smile.</p><p>“Then let them talk, Sev. We’ve already boarded the train to moral degradation.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>-There is nothing easier than complicating your own life.</strong>
</p><p>Severus Snape was right. The next day everybody were talking about their little encounter. Some said Crouch and Lestrange were dating, some said they were sleeping together. Both Viv and Barty did not deny or agree with anything. Viv simply ignored the questions and Barty brushed them off with a smile. The new week was filled with numerous assignments and projects. Viv gladly spent the time in the library. She no longer went to the astronomy tower, worried that she might find Lupin there again, and the last thing she wanted was to be alone with him. Viv nibbled on the tip of her quill and stared at the rows of books in front of her. Library was almost empty this late at night, allowing her to work in peace and at her own pace, but after working for four hours in a row, she was tired. Viv sighed and dropped her head on the table. When she opened them again a scruffy Gryffindor sat opposite her. Viv straightened up immediately. Her body tensed.</p><p>“What do you want?” her voice was colder than she intended.</p><p>Lupin stared at her with his kind brown eyes and a small smile on his lips. He looked almost apologetically.</p><p>“Just wanted to ask when it’s convenient for you to work on Slughorn’s assignment. It’s due in one week.”</p><p>
  <em>*Right. Slughorn. I completely forgot we have that assignment together. Shit.* </em>
</p><p>She continued playing with her quill. “Tomorrow we have Hogsmeade trip, how about Sunday? Are you free?”</p><p>Lupin nodded. “Let’s confirm the time later,” Viv considered their conversation over but Lupin was not leaving.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>He cleared his throat. “You haven’t been coming to the astronomy tower,” he said awkwardly. Why was he this awkward? She saw him talking to other girls and the last thing he was – was awkward.</p><p>“I’ve been busy,” she shrugged.</p><p>“Are you busy now?”</p><p>Viv chuckled. “Lupin, is that an <em>invitation</em>?”</p><p>“Yes, it is,”</p><p>She watched the last students disappear from the library. Now they were all alone, and free to talk as they pleased. “I’m pretty damn tired right now, but…” Viv smiled. “There only thing that can convince me to go up there. Can you guess, Lupin?”</p><p>Lupin leaned forward and showed her a bottle he was hiding in his cloak. Viv smiled.</p><p>“That’s the thing.”</p><p>***</p><p>They agreed for Lupin to go to the tower first and check the coast in process. As he climbed up the numerous stairs, he continued thinking about the Slytherin girl. Trying to analyse his feelings was a pain, he could barely understand what was going on in his head. All the years that he had known her, he never looked at her <em>that way</em>. What changed now? What changed in their sixth year at Hogwarts? Images of Vivienne Lestrange continued replaced one another in his head: her joyful laughter, as if she laughed with every fibre of her body, the way her eyes narrowed every time she was about to say something sarcastic, the way she glared furiously at James and Sirius every time they were being themselves, and the way she smiled Snape. Over the past years they thought that the two Slytherins were in a relationship, but their relation revolved only around friendzone.</p><p>Lupin entered the chilly room and made himself comfortable. He felt somewhat nervous waiting for Viv. He also felt like they were on a <em>date</em>. Such hideous thought made him chuckle. Vivienne Lestrange would never go out with someone like him. He was a bore, a Gryffindor, a half-blood. Even if those three major facts could have been overlooked, the fact that he was a <em>monster</em> crossed out the slightest possibilities. She was completely <em>out of his league</em>. He tried to get rid of maddening infatuation, but it only got worse.</p><p>The door creaked and Viv crept into the room. <em>*So much for staying away from Lupin,*</em> her mind screamed. <em>*Tempted by the firewhiskey. I’m so cheap.* </em>yet she knew it was not the whiskey she wanted.</p><p>Lupin handed her the bottle and Viv took the first sip. A moan of pleasure escaped her lips. “So, so good,” she whispered handing Lupin the bottle. “Where did you get it from?”</p><p>“I’d rather not say.”</p><p>Vivienne shrugged and accepted the bottle. Their fingers touched sending electricity through their bodies, but both ignored that feeling. They continued drinking in silence when Lupin spoke.</p><p>“Congratulations,”</p><p>“What?” Viv sounded confused.</p><p>“You and Crouch. The most charming couple in Hogwarts at the moment.” The moment it left his mouth, Lupin regretted it.</p><p>“Since when do people congratulate for such things?” Viv asked in a tongue-in-cheek manner.</p><p>“Sorry,”</p><p>Lupin took a large sip of firewhiskey, regretting not bringing more. “Ah, shit.” The bottle slipped out of her hands and fell on the concrete floor, breaking to pieces. “<em>Dammit</em>! Sorry.”</p><p>“<em>Reparo</em>.” Lupin said. The bottle was fixed but the precious liquid could not be salvaged. “It’s okay.” He expected her to get up and leave, but Viv stayed.</p><p>“We are not together.” She sighed. “I mean Crouch and I. We are not dating.” Why was she explaining herself to him? She could not understand, yet somehow, she knew that it was important for him not to misunderstand the situation. A strong feeling of relief washed over him like tidal waves.</p><p>“I see.”</p><p>“Well, I better get going. Hogsmeade trip is early tomorrow.” She stood up and dusted herself. Lupin caught her hand. His touched burned and made her heart race. Her chest ached like from the lack of oxygen. Viv should have slapped him away, hexed him or at least yelled at him, but she did not. Instead, she waited. Lupin was hesitant. He stepped closer. The difference in their height was great, Viv barely reached his shoulder. His rough fingers stroked her cheek and jawline. They felt completely different to Crouch’s groomed soft hands. Lupin’s fingers felt <em>right</em>. He cupped her cheek and gently forced her to look up. She could not see his eyes in the darkness, but Viv knew that Lupin was looking at her. The grip on her hand loosened. Lupin gently brushed his thumb over her lips. Her lips parted invitingly, and he could no longer resist. His lips brushed over hers lightly, just long enough to catch her breath. His lips were hot and dry, they burned like fire, but Viv was willing to blaze in his in his flames. He kissed her gently, caressing her lips with his, savouring her taste. Viv cupped his face and returned the kiss. Never in her life could she imagine a kiss to feel so wonderfully exciting and arousing. Even her first kiss could not compare to kissing Lupin.</p><p>She buried her fingers in his messy hair bringing him closer, forcing their mouths to slam against one another. Lupin slipped his tongue into her mouth seeking hers. Viv exhaled into his mouth, making him smile into the kiss. Lupin did not try to dominate, he wanted to share the sensation with Viv. He wanted her to feel good. He wanted to <em>please</em> her. His nostrils were filled with her sweet scent making him lightheaded. He felt desire running from his heart to his chest then down to his manhood. Viv felt it too.</p><p>“<em>Lupin</em>,” she whispered against his lips. They breathed heavily still holding onto each other.</p><p>“<em>Vivienne</em>,” the way her name rolled off his tongue sent shivers down her spine. She wanted to hear him say it again, but her voice of reason was telling her to stop the madness. She pressed her lips to his in a final kiss and broke away.</p><p>“Tomorrow, same time,” his quiet voice reached her when she was exiting the room.</p><p>He stood in the darkness with a lingering feeling in his chest and the taste of lipstick on his lips.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Hogsmeade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>-The most effective herbal treatment is stinging nettles on your ass.</strong>
</p><p>“It’s cold out there, take a jacket,” Severus dropped on the bench next to Viv eyeing her outfit disapprovingly. “I am not giving you my jumper again.”</p><p>“Yes, <em>mother</em>,” Viv groaned. Why was Sev nagging so early in the morning. Their Hogsmeade trip was scheduled for nine in the morning and she hated the person who arranged it for some that time. She barely slept, trying to process the events from previous night.</p><p>“Why are you so tired?” Sev helped himself to toast and orange juice.</p><p>“Had a late night,”</p><p>“What were you doing?”</p><p><em>*Making out with one of Potter’s friends.*</em> Viv thought biting the inside of her cheek.</p><p>“Viv?” Sev touched her hand trying to get her attention. “You are dozing off,”</p><p>«Ugh, I’m so tired,” she exclaimed. “Seriously, I am tired to the point where the tiredness inside me if tired of being tired of the fact that I am tired.”</p><p>The look on Snape’s face was unreadable. “Just…get some food inside you,”</p><p>A group of people burst into the Great Hall and immediately it became noisy. Was Potter really that funny to the point where his sidekicks laughed at everything he said?  Viv rested her cheek on her hand and watch the group of Gryffindor’s walk to their table. Potter shooed a first year away from Evans and sat beside her. Black made space next to him and Lupin with Pettigrew sat opposite them. It was their usual arrangement. Potter leaned closer to Evans with a stupid grin on his face. It was so obvious that Evans liked him too, to the point where it was nauseating. Viv glanced at Snape who was staring into his plate and playing with his food. She could almost see a dark cloud hovering over his head ready to pour down with rain. From the bottom of her heart, she felt sorry for him. Potter brough a goblet to his mouth and Viv could not resist. With a sneaky poke of her wand, she whispered a spell and directed it at him. The contents of the goblet poured out as he drank and splashed all over his clothes. The Gryffindor table erupted in laughter. Viv quickly glanced at her half empty plate, fighting a smile. When she looked up again Potter was gone.</p><p>“You didn’t have to do that,” Sev said.</p><p>“What are you talking about? It wasn’t me.”</p><p>Snape eyed her suspiciously but refrain from arguing.</p><p>***</p><p>Severus was right once again. She forgot her jacket and he had to give her his sweater. It was black, large, and very warm. Viv rolled up the sleeves and glanced over her errand list. “I’ll catch you later at Three Broomsticks okay?” Snape nodded and they went separate ways.</p><p>Viv walked out of the Scrivenshaft's and transferred the package into her bag. She ticked off the shop and made her way to Tomes and Scrolls. A pleasant old man greeted her at the door, and she handed him the list of books she needed. As the man witched the books his way, the bell over the door rang and someone walked in. Viv looked around to see Lupin staring at her from the door.</p><p>“Here are your books Miss,” the shopkeeper said, piling them up on the counter.</p><p>Viv’s eyes caressed Lupin’s lips before she forced herself to look away.</p><p>“Thank you.” She paid and picked up the stack.</p><p>“If you wish, we have them delivered to you, just leave your name.” the old man smiled. Viv scribbled her name and handed him the paper. She thanked him once again and hurried out of the shop. Her heart was beating somewhere in her throat when she walked past Lupin.</p><p>“Can I help you, young man?” the shopkeeper directed his attention to the new customer, but the lanky guy was already out of the door.</p><p>Lupin caught up with her when she turned to a small alleyway behind the bookshop. He grabbed her hand and gently pulled her back.</p><p>“Lupin, this is <em>not</em> a good time.” She pulled her arm away.</p><p>The feeling of loss swamped him. He forced out a smile. “Sorry. I just wanted to ask if you will come tonight?” Lupin waited patiently for her answer studying her face. His gazed slipped to her sweater, it looked out of place. He knew it was not hers. The sweater gave off a strong herbal smell, which he recognised as Snape’s. Relief and irritation washed over him hand in hand.</p><p>“I’ll be there.” Viv finally responded. “Hey, Lupin are you listening to me?” she waved her hand in front of his face, snapping him out of his thoughts. He did not realize when she stepped closer. He wanted to kiss her again. He wanted to touch her. Viv looked around making sure there was no one around. Her fingers locked on his collar and she pulled him closer. Their lips met in a quick kiss. His hand instantly landed on her waist, pulling the girl closer. When she wrapped her arms around his neck and he lifted her up, Viv knew that she was a <em>goner</em>.</p><p>“Wow, Viv, in broad daylight, I am beyond shocked.” Someone chuckled. Lupin and Viv jumped apart. “Oh no, please, do not stop on my account.” Tall dark-haired female leaned on the wall of the house with a huge grin on her face.</p><p>“Elle?” Viv could not believe her eyes. “ELLE!” she screamed jumping at the girl and pulling her in a bear hug. Elle laughed and held Viv tightly. “Hello, princess.” Elle’s lips touched Viv’s temple in a gentle kiss. Her eyes narrowed at Lupin, who watched them with an awkward smile.</p><p>“I’m going to go,” he said. “I’ll see you later.”</p><p>***</p><p>Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop was busy with happy couples enjoying their dates. Viv rolled her eyes and sat down. She offered a coffee and refused a slice of carrot cake which Elle so generously offered. “I don’t remember your boyfriend from our house,” her voice sounded amused.</p><p>“You’ve graduated two years ago. You could have forgotten.” Viv retorted. She did not want to talk about what happened in the alleyway, but Elle would not leave it alone.</p><p>“You know that that is impossible. I have a great memory for face, which means,” she smirked. “That he is not from Slytherin.”</p><p>Viv watched the steam from her coffee dissociate in the air. “I must say, I’m surprised,” Elle continued. “He is not the type of guy you usually go for,”</p><p>“Meaning what exactly?”</p><p>“Well, he is rather plain Viv. So which house is he from?”</p><p>Viv’s heavy gaze forced Elle’s mouth into an o-shape. “Seriously? No, no, Viv, look me in the eyes and tell me honestly, that you are dating a <em>Gryffindor</em>.”</p><p>The blonde pursed her lips. “We are <em>not</em> dating,”</p><p>“Sleeping with a <em>Gryffindor</em>,”</p><p>“We are not sleeping together,”</p><p>“Viv, he’s a <em>Gryffindor</em>!” Elle was still smiling. There was no judgement in her eyes, only curiosity and amusement. Viv rubbed her temples. “Well, as I always say, listened to your inner voice and then go with the flow.”</p><p>They chuckled.</p><p>“Well, my inner voice no longer talks to me, because it’s busy screaming in my head from not understanding what is happening.” Elle held her hand gently and Viv knew she was there for her.</p><p>“I didn’t expect to see you here.” Viv said enjoying her second cup of coffee. Elle smiled widely.</p><p>“Actually, I came to see you, I have something to tell you and I couldn’t wait.” the excitement in her voice was contagious. “Rabastan proposed.”</p><p>The teacup slipped out of Viv’s hand and hit the table with a loud thud. The people around them stopped talking and looked in the direction of the noise. Viv swallowed the lump in her throat and forced a smile. Elle watched her carefully. The way Viv’s eyes dulled as she avoided her gaze. She set the cup aside and locked her fingers.</p><p>“Are you not happy?” Elle asked carefully.</p><p>“No, of course not.” Viv squeezed her hands together. Rabastan Lestrange was her older brother and a man she feared almost as much as she feared the Dark Lord. He was a perfectly disguised sociopath with a sister complex that everyone seemed to discard as “care”. Ever since she was little, she tried to stay away from him, to get out of his excessive protection. He charmed Elle from the first day they have met. Rabastan was courteous and considerate, but Viv knew it was just a façade. When Rabastan wanted something, he was willing to do anything to get it, disregarding the consequences. “I’m so happy for you.” She took Elle’s hand in hers and gave it a light squeeze. Elle returned the squeeze, looking into Viv’s eyes, searching for answers to the unasked questions.</p><p>“Will you do me the honour of being my bridesmaid?”</p><p>Viv’s mouth twitched and she smiled defeatedly. “You can count on me. I love you Elle.”</p><p>The tables around them went silent again. Many pairs of eyes stared at the two females holding hands. Elle and Viv looked into each other’s eyes and burst out laughing.</p><p>***</p><p>“I thought you forgot about me.” Sev said grumpily when Vivienne finally joined him in Three Broomsticks. Four empty glasses from butter beer were lined up in front of him and the fifth one was still in his hand. Viv ordered a gillywater and sat opposite Snape. The tension in her movements did not escape him. “What happened?”</p><p>“I’ve met Elle,” she said.</p><p>“Enjoy dear,” Madame Rosmerta placed her order in front of her and winked.</p><p>“Thank you.” A weak smile crossed her lips. “So, Rab proposed to her, she came all the way here to break the news to me. Even asked if I wanted to be her bridesmaid.”</p><p>Snape straightened up on his place. “Did you agree?”</p><p>Viv nodded. “Shit, I know he is up to something.” She nibbled on her thumb the way she always did when she was stressed. Sev’s winced when her tooth pierced her skin to blood.</p><p>“Stop this,” he pulled her hand away from her face and wiped the blood from her lip. “Elle is a big girl; she can take care of herself.”</p><p>“If anything happens to Elle…” Snape caught her hands and forced her to stop moving. He was rarely so persistent.</p><p>“Nothing is going to happen. Viv, you are overthinking it.”</p><p>Viv eyed their hands and the looks they were getting from the other customers of the pub. She chuckled and then burst out laughing.</p><p>“Wow…guys, Snape’s proposing,” Potter’s voice ruined the moment.</p><p>“Piss off Potter,” Severus hissed under his breath as they pulled away.</p><p>“Why, please, continue,” Potter grabbed a chair and sat at their table. Black followed his lead. Pettigrew and Lupin remained standing. Viv nodded at Severus and they stood up simultaneously.</p><p>“Well, Potty, Black…the other two,” Viv smiled thank you for the treat. “Madame Rosmerta,” Viv yelled. “These kind <em>gentlemen</em> will be covering our bill.” She grabbed Sev’s hand and stormed out of the pub.</p><p>“Get back here!” Black yelled but the two were already gone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Rabastan Lestrange</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>-Can I leave early? I have a good reason.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-What reason?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-I don’t want to be here.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Vivienne</strong>
</p><p>September was quickly replaced with October and everyone in Hogwarts were preparing for the annual Samhain celebration. The costumes and masks were compulsory. It was possibly the only night in the year when there was no distinguishment between the houses, no prejudice, no judgement, simply because you had no idea who was on the other side of that mask. It was an overstatement because most of the time you could guess. And I knew awfully well that Slytherins used this time to hook up with the Gryffindors they liked. Samhain ball was the only time purebloods hooked up with halfbloods and muggle-borns, and everybody closed their eyes on the fact. It was an unspoken rule.</p><p>“You are grinning,” Regulus leaned over the table and poked my forehead. “Thinking about the upcoming Samhain?”</p><p>I nodded with a smile on my face.</p><p>“You’ve hooked up with someone before!” Reg exclaimed. He sounded amused and somewhat envious.</p><p>“I think everyone did, except the first years…and yourself,” I could not help but chuckle. Unlike his frustrating brother, Regulus was sweet, a little gullible at times but sweet.</p><p>He pouted a little and sat back down. His assignments were laid out in front of him, but Reg did not bother making notes.</p><p>“So, this Christmas we will be at your place?”</p><p>“It would appear so,”</p><p>“That means my brother is also invited,” he said studying my reaction. I couldn’t understand where he was going with his questions.</p><p>“Yeah, so?”</p><p>“You two will need to get along,” that sneaky little weasel smirked waiting for my reaction. I wasn’t about to give it to him.</p><p>“Then that’s what we are going to do.”</p><p>“You are awfully calm about it,”</p><p>I put away my quill and looked at him curiously. “Reg, what are getting at?”</p><p>“So, you don’t know, huh.”</p><p>I was intrigued,</p><p>“Know what?”</p><p>“No, no. I don’t want to be the one spoiling family fun. You will find out during Christmas dinner.”</p><p>That was awfully secretive and odd, but I let it slide. I had a larger issue at hand. <em>Remus Lupin</em>.</p><p>Since the accident in Hogsmeade we had to be more careful. I could trust Elle with my life, I knew she would never tell, but I could not vouch for anyone else. Especially representatives of my own house.</p><p>We have met almost every second night. It was odd. We were not dating. We were not sleeping together either. We were just…there. Every night started differently. Sometimes we talked; I liked listening to his calm quiet voice as he talked about the history of magic, ancient runes, and any other topic of choice. Sometimes we drank; in the light of the wand, I watched his Adam’s apple move as he swallowed. We sat in silence watching the stars. We practiced spells. We kissed and that was my favourite part of the night… when Remus Lupin wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a kiss.</p><p>The feeling of his lean body under my hands, his strong arms and rough hands made me <em>lose my cool</em>. I could not believe myself. I was acting like fourteen-year-old virgin, who never felt a touch of a man. I feared this physical attraction and I craved it at the same time. Sometimes I wondered how long we would be able to keep up with this secret <em>liaison</em>. A part of me wanted to end it, to go back to my regular life before Lupin, but every time his eyes found mine, I buried that thought.</p><p>I dropped my head on the table and closed my eyes. Exhaustion was taking over. In between classes and assignments, preparation for Samhain and Slughorn’s annual party, sneaking out with Lupin, I have barely had time to rest. Books and scrolls suddenly looked inviting as I nuzzled to them.</p><p>“If you are tired, go to your room.” Sev’s nudged me light.</p><p>“But I still have to finish the essay for Sprout and write the breakdown of life cycle for billywigs for Kettleburn,”</p><p>Sev’s dark gaze was piercing right through me. Sometimes I wondered if he knew more than he let out.</p><p>“What did you do to piss on Kettleburn’s parade? As far as I know, he never gives homework.” Reg ran a hand through his messy black hair.</p><p>That was true, but I had a little accident at his latest class, and he was <em>not</em> very happy with me. “I paralyzed a billywig. Completely <em>accidentally</em>. Which is probably why he gave me the assignment to do and not sent me for a detention with Filch.”</p><p>“What a <em>dope</em>!” Regulus laughed holding onto his stomach.</p><p>“Really now? <em>Rictumsempra</em>.” I pointed my wand and Reg fell on the couch laughing from the tickling sensation all over his body.</p><p>“Vivienne Lestrange,”</p><p>I turned around to see the Head Boy standing behind me. I could not remember his name, so I just smiled and waited for him to speak. “You have a visitor in the Slytherin visiting room. Headmaster Dumbledore already approve the visitation.”</p><p>The sleepiness was gone immediate. My body felt rigid. Hogwarts only allowed the family members to visit the students. Mother and father were away from the country, Rodolphus was visiting the Blacks along with Bellatrix, leaving only one person who would be free and willing to come all the way here. <em>Rabastan</em>.</p><p>As I made my way to the visiting room, I tried to imagine every scenario of how this meeting would go. I couldn’t. Rabastan was unpredictable. The door opened and closed, and my eyes found his tall dark figure looking out of the window.</p><p>“What are you doing here?”</p><p>“Is that a way to greet your favourite brother?” he smirked walking towards me. I felt paralyzed on the spot when his cold fingers traced my cheek. “Vivienne, my little girl,” he whispered into my hair. It was nauseating. “I have missed you,”</p><p>“Why are you here, Rabastan?”</p><p>“Call me Ra, like you used to when you are little,” his cold cheek pressed to mine. The musky scent of his cologne rubbed off on me.</p><p>“I am not little anymore,” I managed to blur out. Rab’s hands outlined my back before he wrapped them around me and forced me into a hug.</p><p>“You will always be my <em>little girl</em>,”</p><p>The food I ate rose to my throat, threatening to escape any moment. I pushed him away and stood back.</p><p>“<em>Why</em> are you <em>here</em>?” I repeated trying not to grit my teeth too much. </p><p>“You are so unwelcoming,” he threw his arms in the air theatrically and spun around. “But I shall grant you the answer.”</p><p>I couldn’t help but roll my eyes. He took a pearl-coloured envelope and threw it at me. It was a wedding invitation. “I believe you already know about this,” he said carelessly. “Elle and I are getting married.” His voice was passionless and cold.</p><p>“Why are you doing this?” I clenched the invitation. “Why Elle?”</p><p>“Maybe I fell madly in love with her. Ever crossed your mind?”</p><p>I chuckled ironically. “You don’t love anyone, Rab,”</p><p>He took a step closer making me step back. “There you are <em>wrong</em>, sister. I have <em>always</em> loved <em>you</em>.”</p><p>My knees felt weak for all the wrong reasons. “Why Elle?” I repeated, but deep inside I knew the answer. I needed to hear it from him.</p><p>He sat down on one of the couches. I wanted to wipe the arrogant smirk off his face.</p><p>“Because you <em>love her</em>. She is your <em>best friend</em>. You would do <em>anything</em> for her <em>wellbeing</em>, wouldn’t you sister?”</p><p>I could not force myself to answer. He already knew it. I wanted to leave. I did not want to be in the same vicinity as him.</p><p>“Oh, I’ve brought you a present.” It was then I noticed an object covered with a black cloth. Rabastan got up and pulled off the cloth.</p><p>“Cornish pixie.” I whispered. “Those are not permitted.”</p><p>“Then feel free to finish it off.” He shrugged. “It almost stepped to the other side anyway.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>I ran to the cage and took a closer look at the blue creature. Both legs were twisted at an unnatural angle, one wing was broken and the poor creature crumpled in pain. It looked as if…as if…</p><p>“What did you do to it?”</p><p>Rabastan laughed. “The little bugger got noisy on the way here, I had to discipline it. A bit of <em>Cruciatus</em> never killed anyone.”</p><p>I grabbed the cage and held it close to my chest. I glared at the monster in front of me with hatred.</p><p>“Now don’t give me that look, Vivienne,” Rabastan appeared in front of me, his cold fingers grabbed onto my face. “I might think you are <em>teasing me</em>,” he leaned closer, I could feel his breath on my face. “I want you to remember this trash,” he nodded at the pixie, “next time you decide to disobey me.” His grip on my face tightened. I slapped his hand away.</p><p>“You will not dare touch me,”</p><p>“Oh, <em>baby girl</em>, I would <em>never</em> harm you,” His deep voice penetrated through my every pore. “I cannot say the same about Elle.” The sickening grin on his mad face showed his true colours. How could Elle not see it?</p><p>“If you lay a finger on her, Rabastan, I swear, I will…”</p><p>“What? You will <em>what</em>?”</p><p>“I will <em>kill you</em>.”</p><p>He threw his head back and laughed. “I look forward to it, baby girl.” He said and left.</p><p>***</p><p>Viv rushed outside with the pixie in her arms. Her minimal knowledge of healing spells did not help the slightest. The wind blew right through her, but she ignored it. The girl continued running thinking frantically if she should take the pixie to Kettleburn. He would certainly ask questions.</p><p>“<em>Vivienne</em>.” The wind carried her name. “<em>Vivienne Lestrange</em>.”</p><p>She turned around to see Lupin running towards her with a worried look on his way. “What are you doing out here?”</p><p>“Enjoying the <em>light</em> breeze,” she snapped back, looking around. The courtyard was empty.</p><p>“The light breeze that blows the face off the skull?” he returned sarcastically. Be it another situation, Viv would have been amused by his wit, but not that time. “What’s that?”</p><p>“Cornish pixie. It’s…it needs help.”</p><p>“Why don’t you have it to Kettleburn?”</p><p>Viv violently shook her head. Lupin looked at her pale fingers clenching the cage. “Okay, let’s go,” he gently grabbed her elbow and dragged her alone.</p><p>“Where are you dragging me?” Viv tried to pull back.</p><p>“To someone who can help and…” Lupin gave her a meaningful look. “and not ask any questions.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Hagrid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>-Sometimes there is only one way out – tea with lemon.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Lupin</strong>
</p><p>I tried not to look at her as we hurried through the schoolgrounds. There were countless questions in my mind, but I doubted she would answer even one of them.</p><p>“Isn’t this where the gamekeeper lives?”</p><p>“His name is Hagrid and yes this is his house.” we stopped at the large door and I knocked.</p><p>“Are you sure this a good idea?” she whispered looking into my eyes. My heart skipped a beat yet again.</p><p>“<em>Trust me</em>,” I replied, her lips parted to speak but the door swung open and Hagrid stepped out.</p><p>“Hello kids, Remus good to see again. Come in, come in,”</p><p>I could see Viv hesitate, so I gently nudged her forward. “Sit down, sit down. Let me pour you a cup of tea. It’s jolly cold outside.”</p><p>I watch Viv sit on the edge of a large chair. She was quiet and still clenching onto the cage.</p><p>“Actually, Hagrid, we need your help,” I interjected. “Vivienne, show him,” I noticed her wince. It happened every time I called her by her name.</p><p>Her hair fell on her face, hiding her eyes. She still hesitated, but nevertheless handed Hagrid the cage. Hagrid did not hesitate; he opened the cage and took out the creature. It looked tiny in his large hand. “It’s barely breathing,” he said quietly. Viv nodded,</p><p>“I’ve tried <em>Episkey</em> and <em>Reparifors</em> but it didn’t help. I didn’t know what else to do.”</p><p>“This little guy was under an influence of a bad curse, as well as physical abuse, unfortunately those spells are not strong enough to help.” Hagrid’s sad voice made me wonder what kind of <em>bad curse</em> he was talking about.</p><p>“Then what now? He will just die?” I did not expect such a reaction from Viv. She slammed her hands on wooden table and looked fiercely at Hagrid. She wanted to <em>fight</em> for the creature’s life.</p><p>“No, of course not,” the giant gave her a small smile. He stroked the head of the pixie with his pinkie finger. “Although the spells you used were weak, they still helped to ease his pain and discomfort. Don’t worry, I know how to help him.” he took out a thick cloth and wrapped it around the creature. Hagrid gently placed it back into the cage. “Right now, he needs to rest,”</p><p>“Really?” those large grey eyes looking at the giant almost pleadingly.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Viv sighed relieved. Her body slowly eased down on the chair. “Thank you.”</p><p>“Happy to help,” Hagrid put out a plate of his infamous rock cakes and poured us the promised tea. “Made them today,” his kind smile was addressed to Viv. She nodded and picked up the large cup set in front of her. She brought it close to her face and watched the steam. “I must say, it’s nice to see you kids getting along. In my time in Hogwarts, I haven’t seen too many Slytherins befriending Gryffindors.” Hagrid had the best intention in mind when he said it, but I noticed the way Viv clenched on the cup. She forced a smile.</p><p>“These look…heartstoppingly good Hagrid,” I said taking one of his rock cakes.</p><p>“They are delicious,”</p><p>“Are you really going to eat that?” Viv mouthed when Hagrid was not looking. I shook my head with a smile and hit it in my pocket.</p><p>The next half an hour we’ve spent drinking tea with large pieces of lemon and discussing magical creatures that Hagrid recently came across.</p><p>Viv placed the cup on the table and stood up. “Thank you for the tea Hagrid, and for your help with the pixie.” She abruptly stopped talking and looked at the floor.</p><p>“You can come visit him any time,” Hagrid’s large hand found itself on Viv’s shoulder. Her eyes sparked and she nodded with a smile.</p><p>Hagrid saw us off.</p><p>The way to the castle was silent. I kept glancing in her direction, but she stubbornly looked ahead. “It’s better if we go in separately,” she finally said. Her words upset me, but I knew she was right. “Okay, you really need to stop looking at me like that,” she turned her body to face me.</p><p>“Like <em>what</em>?”</p><p>“Just ask. I will answer one question about what happened today.”</p><p>“I don’t want to know.” It was stubborn of me.</p><p>Viv laughed. “You are a bad liar <em>Remus</em>,”</p><p>That night I’ve waited for her in the astronomy towel, but Viv never showed up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Shrieking Shack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>-Sometimes when you speak to someone, the look on their face just says – the lights are on, but no one’s home.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“So?” Sirius Black wrapped his arm around Remus’ shoulder and grinned.</p><p>“So?” Lupin sounded confused.</p><p>“Are you going to ask that Ravenclaw girl to go to Samhain with you? What was her name again?”</p><p>“Sarah Hayes,” Peter said before Lupin could reply.</p><p>“You know it’s against the rules to “arrange” a meeting during Samhain,” Lupin replied tiredly.</p><p>“Moony, my friend, if you keep following all the rules as you do, you will never get laid.”</p><p>His friends laughed in a union. “Have you made your arrangements Padfoot?” James interjected leaning back on the sofa. Sirius made theatrical flip of the hair.</p><p>“Sirius Black cannot be tied down to just one beauty,” he exclaimed.</p><p>“Meaning?” Remus smiled.</p><p>“It’s Samhain, I am planning to take full advantage of it.”</p><p>“Just be careful not be pick up Lestrange in process,” Peter smirked making Sirius gag.</p><p>“Don’t jinx it, Wormtail. That would be the worse case scenario. Imagine that,” Sirius dropped next to James, both laughed hysterically.</p><p>“Now that I think about it, we still didn’t get her back for…for…” Potter was trying to find the right words for what happened, but he couldn’t seem to push them out.</p><p>“For your make out session in Slughorn’s class?” Peter lent a helping hand. Lupin laughed and both James and Sirius frowned.</p><p>“Do you have something in mind?” Black rubbed his hands together in anticipation. James gave him a thumbs up.</p><p>“I do, and it will all happen during the ball.”</p><p>“What are you planning?” Peter sat straighter ready to catch every word spoken by Potter.</p><p>“I’ll keep this a secret for now. I want it to be surprise, but I promise you, it will be good.” the mischievous grin on Potter’s face alarmed Lupin. James was plotting, and he was plotting <em>big</em>.</p><p>“Well, at least give us a hint, mate, don’t leave us hanging.”</p><p>“Besides, how would you know it’s really her during the ball. Everyone wears charmed costumes and masks. It’s the whole point of Samhain Ball.” Pettigrew’s confused voice made James smirk.</p><p>“Let’s just say, I know what her costume is going to be and that’s all I need.”</p><p>***</p><p>Viv dropped on the bed and buried her face in the sheets. It was a heavenly feeling to roll in the softness of the sheets. She moaned into the pillow anticipating the much-needed sleep when an owl knocked on the window. She untied the letter from its paw and closed the window. The envelope was plain without a signature or a stamp. Viv shrugged and threw it on her desk.</p><p>Her body once again found itself on the bed. She yawned and fell asleep.</p><p> </p><p>He waited all night. At crack of dawn Lupin left the astronomy tower.</p><p>***</p><p>“I’m so late!” Viv rushed around the room trying to keep it together. She witched everything into her bag and quickly got dressed. She looked at herself in the mirror and waved off her horrid reflection. She threw a final glance at the desk and spotted the letter. She tossed it in her bag and rushed to Herbology.</p><p>“Miss Lestrange, this is a third time this month,” Professor Sprout shook her head. “I’m afraid I have to give you detention.”</p><p>Viv groaned quietly praying that the detention will not be with Filch.</p><p>Her prayers were not answered. Filch was in a foul mood, well, fouler than usual. He grinned creepily when he saw her standing there waiting for him to assign a job to her. “Scraping the kitchen floors,” he hissed. “No magic.” Flinch dropped a bucket of dirty water in front of her making Viv flinch. He shoved a mop into her hands and walked away. She cried inside as she made her way to the kitchen. The kitchen elves greeter her with a smile and quickly dissociated into thin air. She was left completely alone. Viv took off her robe and got to work.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <strong>Vivienne</strong>
</p><p>“Just how many times am I going to end up on my hands and knees in this school?” I mumbled under my breath as I scrubbed the room corners. “I thought Elves were supposed to be cleaner than this. Disgusting. My life has been a lie.”</p><p>I threw the brush on the floor and sat down with my legs crossed. Feeling tired and feeling hungry did not help my mood. My stomach rumbled loudly. I did not think elves would mind if I nibbled on some of their delicacies. As I looked through the cupboard, I heard quiet voices coming from the corridor. One voice I recognized; it was Potter.</p><p>Frantically I looked around for a place to hide. One of the bottom cupboards looked fitting. Just as I closed the door, the group of Gryffindors walked in.</p><p>“Moony is already at the shrieking shack?” that weasel sound could only belong to Pettigrew. Potter hushed him.</p><p>“Not so loud Wormtail.”</p><p>“But no one’s here,” he argued weakly,</p><p>“Let’s just stock up and go.” Black said. I heard rustling and drawers and cupboards being open. I held my breath praying that they would not open this cupboard. I was in luck.</p><p>“Mates, we need to go back to the dorm,” Potter groaned.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“I forgot the cloak. If we get caught again, it will be detention with Filch until the end of the year.”</p><p>“Wouldn’t that be a waste of time? Go pick up the cloak and we’ll meet you by the Whomping Willow. Or we can leave the passage door open for you and go straight in.” Black suggested.</p><p>“No. if they catch you, they will instantly look for me too. We still have time. Let’s get the cloak.”</p><p>The three of them laughed. I heard their footsteps distance from the kitchen. I waited for a while longer and got up. So, the three of them were headed to the shrieking shack, how interesting.</p><p>There are times in life when one really needs listen to their voice of reason, especially when it’s screaming inside the head. In my case this was not the time, because I found myself quickly making my way out the kitchen back door and to the Whomping Willow. Black said there was an entrance to a passage there. I had to know where it led.</p><p>I buried myself in the cloak, trying to keep warm. The clouds have swamped the sky, making it almost pitch black. I debated using my wand for light. If anyone saw me, it could be the end of this little expedition. So, I continued my way half blindly hoping that the clouds would clear, and the moon would lead the way. The Whomping Willow was surprisingly calm. Its large branches gently swayed in the wind. I took out my wand and slowly walked around the tree, but I couldn’t see anything even distantly resembling an entrance.</p><p>“<em>Alohomora</em>.” I whispered yet nothing happened. “Figures,”</p><p>I walked around the tree again. There was a shudder and one of the branches smashed into the ground next to me. I shrieked and flew over to the based of the tree. I panicked. The movements of the branches became more violent. I pushed myself up. My hands scraped against the tree trunk as I tried to gain support.  My wand was somewhere on the ground, but I couldn’t see a thing. This was bad. Another swing from the tree made me jump to a side. My hand slid down the trunk, followed by my body and then several things happened at the same time. The tree froze, an opening appeared in the trunk and of course I fell right into it.</p><p>I heard something tear and I knew it was my cloak. I pushed myself up and looked into the darkness of the tunnel. Suddenly the entrance closed, blocking me in. I took a step forward while holding onto the wall. That moment I regretted not studying the book on wandless magic I found in my father’s study. I pointed my finger at the darkness and whispered the light spell. A couple of sparks flashed from my finger and quickly died down. I sighed and continued my way down the tunnel.</p><p>The time goes by differently in the darkness. I couldn’t have walked a long time, but it felt ages. Suddenly I saw a glimpse of light. It was flickering and reminded me of a candlelight. My heart raced as I approached the light which flickered from behind a slightly opened door. I stopped in front of door trying to steady my breathing. I reached out and pulled it open.</p><p>His back was turned to me. He was topless, wearing only his school trousers. He was looking out the window. I could not take my eyes off his broad shoulders and lanky but strong arms. His back and arms were covered in scars. Some looked fresh.</p><p>“I thought you guys forgot about me,” his dark chuckle made me shudder. I took a step closer. He slowly turned around to face me. The shock on his face could not be described with words.</p><p>“<em>Vivienne</em>.” He exhaled.</p><p>I wanted to ask him what he was doing there, why was barely clothed, why was he waiting for the others, but all I said was, “So you are <em>Moony</em>.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Full Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>-And remember - no aggression! Just hit and smile.</strong>
</p><p>“What the hell are you doing here?” the usual calm and rational Lupin was gone. “Get out of here, Viv!” he yelled pointing at the door. The crazed yet terrified look in his eyes alarmed her. His body was shaking as he took a few steps away from the girl.</p><p>“Why are you here?” she asked walking closer.</p><p>“Stay away,” Lupin barked throwing his arm in front as if telling her not to come any closer. Viv did not listen, she continued taking small steps to the guy in front of her. “I SAID STAY BACK!” Lupin’s hand connected with her chest pushing the girl over. Viv glared at him and rose to her feet.</p><p>“<em>Dammit</em> Lupin, what the fuck is your problem?” yet again she regretted not having her wand. Nobody lays a hand on her and gets away with it.</p><p>“Vivienne, I’m sorry, please…just <em>leave</em>,” Lupin hissed through his gritted teeth. He tried to look everywhere but at her face.</p><p>“I don’t think I will,” Viv snapped back. “Not without an explanation,”</p><p>“<em>Vivienne</em>,” Lupin almost sounded pained. If she wasn’t so angry with him, she might have noticed the begging in his eyes. But she did not. Viv put her hands on her hips and continued glaring at him expectantly. Suddenly the deep room lightened. Viv looked at the window behind Lupin. The clouds finally dissociated, and the moonlight was shining into the window. A loud screech made her turn her head abruptly to Lupin, and then she <em>it happened.</em></p><p>Lupin’s body started shaking violently as the moonlight fell on his skin. He turned his gaze to her, his eyes finding her own, begging for something. She watched the sanity quickly disappear as his pupils dilated. That moment Viv knew she had to run without looking back, but she could not look away from him. He threw his head back, growling lowly. Excess saliva ran down the side of his mouth as his teeth started changing into long sharp fangs. Tears streamed from his glazed eyes. Lupin shook his head side to side as if trying to get rid of this haze. His growling became louder and louder as his legs and arms turned to the ones of a beast. Loud crackling of bones being broken and replaced echoed in her ears. Viv was frozen on the spot unable to look away from the agony which swamped Lupin’s body. He hunched over, his back facing the girl. The sight of his skin ripping and spine rearranging itself made her whimper quietly. He clawed his sides, piercing the skin and ripping it open. Blood ran down his body and splattered on the floor, but he would not stop. Growls of insanity escaped his mouth. He was no longer a man. The beast in front of her continued thrusting his claws into his body, tearing apart the skin.</p><p>Viv could not take it anymore. “Lupin.” She yelled his name making him freeze. He slowly turned around to face her. His head tilted and eyes pierced right through. A ray of hope beamed in her heart, but it died as soon as their eyes met. Those were no longer Lupin’s eyes; they were the eyes of a ferocious animal ready for a kill. Viv took another step back; she knew that her life was hanging by a thread. Without a wand there was nothing she could do. “Lupin,” she called him once again as he towered over her like a mountain. The next sequence of events happened in matter of seconds. Lupin howled and charged at her, at the same time a strong hand grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back.</p><p>“James,” Black’s voice shouted behind her and then she watched as a large stag attacked the werewolf. “What the fuck are you doing here Lestrange?” Black hissed still holding her tightly. The werewolf slammed the stag into the wall. Black pushed the girl away yelling for her to get the hell out and in an instant a large black dog charged at Lupin. Viv watched paralyzed with fear and confusion as the two animagi continued charging at the werewolf, trying to pin him down, but instead aggravating him more. The werewolf howled loudly, causing the windows of the room the shake. He slammed the two into the wall and rushed towards the girl. She shrieked and closed her eyes ready to embrace her death when something happened. Viv’s mind blanked and her body started to shrink.</p><p>Sirius charged at the werewolf again. Viv’s body continued to change. Panic rose inside her as she looked around. Her hands were no longer hands, but white paws with small black spots. Confused she raised the paw. A sudden sharp explosive cry of a dog startled her causing large nails to come out. She searched for Black. He laid on the ground with a bloodied side while the stag moved the werewolf away with his antlers. She should have taken a moment to think, but she didn’t. With a loud yowl she charged at the werewolf’s face. He growled as his large paw connected with her body, slamming her into the wall. Viv hissed and charged again and this time she was successful. She clawed its face, digging the sharp nails into the skin. Black used the moment to run under werewolf’s feet, causing him to fall backwards. The stag pinned the large body down from the chest, while Black did the same at its feet. The werewolf continued tearing the animal on its face, until he managed to grip it and throw it across the room. The last thing Viv remembered before she blacked out was the glazed eyes of Remus Lupin, the werewolf.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The morning after</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>-Leaving already?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-Yes.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-Why so slow?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The awakening was difficult. The head was splitting into pieces and the body ached, as if a herd of buffalo had run a marathon over it. Remus winced and opened his eyes. Shabby ceiling looked down at him. He shifted and pushed himself up on his elbows. His sighed was unclear so he narrowed his eyes trying to make out what was happening in the room. Peter was sleeping on a rundown armchair while James and Sirius rested on the floor against the wall. He tried to move but something heavy kept him down. He looked at his legs and gasped in confusion. A large cat like animal laid over his legs. The animal was covered with thick white fur with small dark spots. Its face was nuzzled against his feet, but he still noticed its tufted ears. The animal’s long legs rested on his own. Lupin rubbed his eyes wondering if he was hallucinating.</p><p>The animal’s breathing was so shallow for a moment Remus thought it was dead. He gulped and reached out to touch the scraped side.</p><p>“I wouldn’t do that mate,” James’s voice made him snap out of the daze. Potter walked to the bed and looked down at the animal. “She seems calm right now, but who knows how she will react when she wakes up. We should probably move her before she wakes up anyway.”</p><p>“She?” Lupin’s voice was quiet; the roughness in his throat prevented him from talking normally.</p><p>“You don’t remember?” Potter raised his eyebrows. Lupin looked at him confused. “Damn, well, this here is Lestrange.”</p><p>As soon as the words left his mouth Lupin’s breath got stuck in his throat. The flashbacks of the previous night started coming back bit by bit. He stood by window, when he turned around, he saw <em>her</em>. He remembered her face. He shouted at her. She argued. He pushed her and then everything went blank.</p><p>“Moony, hey moony are you alright? You look paler than usual,” James leaned closer worriedly. “You need to rest, mate. Last night was tough. I don’t remember <em>ever</em> seeing you this aggressive. I guess even your other state cannot stand Lestrange.” Potter shrugged and went to wake Black and Pettigrew. He was wrong. Lupin never detested Lestrange, quite far from it, but he could never admit to his friends that even in his <em>beast</em> form he was still attracted to her. He was <em>attracted</em> to the smell of her <em>fear</em> and she was undeniably <em>scared</em>.</p><p>“Is it morning already?” Sirius’s groggy voice echoed in the distance. “She still didn’t turn? That’s not good.” Black strolled to the bed and touched Viv.</p><p>“Who would have thought she is also an animagus.” Peter said from the armchair.</p><p>“What is she anyway?” James asked taking a closer look.</p><p>“Looks like a cat?”</p><p>“She’s like three times bigger than a cat,”</p><p>“She’s a lynx,” Peter said again. “I…I think so at least.” He looked at his hands uncertainly.</p><p>“Oh, bugger, she is waking up.” James said taking a step back.</p><p>Remus felt his heart skip a beat as he watched Viv in her animagus form yawn and stretch out the legs. The sharp claws quickly appeared and disappeared in the fur. She looked down at her paws, her head shot up and she glanced at Remus. Her body started trembling the hackles stood in line along the backbone. She hissed and jumped away from Remus.</p><p>“The wounds are still fresh,” James commented. “Lestrange, you need to calm down if you want to turn back.” but Viv was not calming down, she kept backing away hissing angrily and showing the fangs.</p><p>“She is not calming down,” Peter stated the obvious.</p><p>Lupin watched her distance herself from him with sadness and despair in his eyes. Whatever fragile relationship they have shared was over. He almost killed, he was a monster and now she knew it, and she loathed him.</p><p>“Someone needs to calm her down.” Peter interjected once again.</p><p>On an instinct, Lupin reached out to her, but Potter stopped him. “Probably not you mate,” he shook his head and approached Viv. “I know you can understand, so come here.” Potter launched at her. Viv charged back scratching his hand with her claws. “This <em>bitch</em>,” Potter took out his wand.</p><p>“Wait,” Lupin yelled. “You know you cannot use magic for this, she has to calm down on her own.”</p><p>Potter clicked his tongue and put the wand away. He launched forward again, but she hissed and jumped away, landing straight into Black’s arms. “Gotcha,” he grinned. Viv hissed but did not try to break free, Black sat down with her and started stroking her head, rubbing behind the hears and trailing his hand over her back.</p><p>“Oh look, she likes you,” James laughed earning another hiss from Viv.</p><p>“Shut up Prongs,” Black snapped back and continued stroking. Lupin watched the scene in front of him feeling dejected. Suddenly the tiredness and the pain amplified. He wanted to lie down and disappear. He dug his nails into the old mattress and continued watching.</p><p>The shuddering of Viv’s animal form was finally dying down and she slowly started to relax in Black’s arms. “Come on, Lestrange, clear your mind and imagine yourself as a human.” Sirius whispered. There was something intimate in his voice and in his actions. The way his fingers stroked the back of the lynx. The way his fingertips played with her ears. Remus had no right to intervene, he had no right to be angry, but all he wanted to do was to slap Sirius’s hands away from Viv and bury her in his arms, away from his friends.</p><p>Suddenly the lynx shuddered and stretched and in an instant Vivienne Lestrange appeared in its place. Her body was laying over Sirius’s lap with his hand on her lower back. “Get the fuck off me Black,” Viv hissed pushing herself away from him.</p><p>“Oh yes, she’s back,” Peter grinned.</p><p>“Actually, you were the one who jumped into my arms willingly,”</p><p>Viv rose to her feet too suddenly, causing her head to start spinning. She stumbled and grabbed onto the wall. “It was either you or Potter, and I don’t think my pride would survive the four eyes there.” Viv’s knees continued shaking. She felt weak.</p><p>“Surprised you have pride you ungrateful Slytherin harpy.” Potter hissed under his breath.</p><p>Viv just glared and looked around. The room was completely trashed. Her eyes travelled to Pettigrew who was comfortably sat in an old, tarnished armchair. Black remained on the floor and Potter paced around the room. Slowly she turned her gaze at Lupin. Viv looked at him with a blank unreadable stare. Unable to hold her gaze Lupin looked away. Without a word Viv turned away and stalked to the door. Her knees continued to shake, and her legs were relentlessly giving way, but she continued to walk stubbornly. When she reached out for the doorhandle her head clouded and she quietly sank to the floor.</p><p>“Lestrange,” Potter walked to the girl, but she did not react to his voice. “Hey, Lestrange,” James touched her shoulder. Viv stiffened and started falling forward. “Oh, come on, not again.” Potter caught her before her body hit the floor.</p><p>“What’s wrong with her?” Lupin shot to his feet ignoring the pain and rushed towards the two. James stood up with Viv in his arms. Instinctively he reached out and took the girl out of Potter’s arms. James raised his eyebrow surprised but did not comment.</p><p>“Battered up form last night. We’ve used some healing spells, but her body is simply too weak.”</p><p>Lupin held the girl close, gently pressing her body to his. Her body was weightless in his arms. He wanted to lean in and kiss her temple, but he held back.</p><p>“We need to get her to the hospital wing,” Peter suggested finally getting off the armchair.</p><p>“Why don’t <em>you</em> take her then,” Sirius smirked. Peter gulped.</p><p>“Why don’t you <em>both</em> take her,” James smiled slyly and crossed his arms on his chest. “I mean, she seems to <em>really like you</em> Padfoot,”</p><p>Black winced at the comment. “And it will look less suspicious if you both go.”</p><p>“Fine, whatever,” Black sighed and extended his arms to the girl. Lupin hesitated. “Come on mate,”</p><p>With a heavy heart Lupin watched Peter and Sirius walk into the tunnel with Viv. James watched his friend’s pained expression, clenching hands, and tight jaw with burning suspicion. As soon as the door closed, Potter walked to Lupin and stood in front of him.</p><p>“Is there anything you want to tell me, Rem?”</p><p>Lupin shook his head and walked to the mattress. He laid down and turned away facing the wall.</p><p>***</p><p>Black eased Viv on the hospital bed. Madame Pomfrey rushed towards them. “Oh dear, what happened to her?”</p><p>Black and Pettigrew exchanged glances. “We found her this way.” Black shrugged. Madame Pomfrey gave them a long look and nodded.</p><p>“I’m afraid I will need to report this to the Headmaster. He might have some questions to you boys.”</p><p>The two nodded sourly. “Now off you go, classes are starting in twenty minutes.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Rumours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>-Nothing is impossible if you are crazy to the right degree.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Severus Snape rushed through the halls of Hogwarts straight to the hospital wing. The news that Black and Pettigrew brough Vivienne Lestrange’s unconscious body to the hospital wing quickly spread throughout the school causing a mini uproar from the Slytherins. The joined classes of the two houses were tense with occasional bickering and hexes flying both ways. No one from Potter’s gang showed up that day. Snape busted into the hospital wing and looked around.</p><p>“How can I help you, young man?” Madame Pomfrey hurried out to meet him.</p><p>“I’m looking for Vivienne Lestrange, she was brough in this morning.”</p><p>“You too?” Madame Pomfrey threw her arms in the air. “This pilgrimage better stop soon.” She mumbled under her breath and pointed into the direction of the patient.</p><p>“What happened to her?”</p><p>“Nothing too serious. Internal bruising, broken rib, fatigue. Nothing that can’t be fixed with a good potion.”</p><p>Snape followed the healer.</p><p>Viv was asleep.</p><p>Severus brought a chair closer and sat down. He took Viv’s hand into his and held it tightly. Her small hand was warm.</p><p>“Viv,” he called quietly. The overbearing feeling of worry was slowly settling down. “You had me worried.” Sev continued. He continued watching her sleep as his mind drifted to the first time they’ve met. The first words she ever said to him were…</p><p>“Why so glum?”</p><p>Her eyes were half open and watched him intently. Sev’s grip on her hand tightened.</p><p>“What the hell happened?” he hissed brining his face closer. “You are nowhere in sight in the evening and in morning two imbeciles bring into the hospital wing unconscious. Care to elaborate a little?”</p><p>“Is that how you talk to an injured person?” Viv flicked her hair dramatically. Sev settled back.</p><p>“Apologies. How are you feeling?”</p><p>“Like Hogwarts Express ran me over, then came back and did it again.”</p><p>“Don’t be dramatic. How are you feeling?” Sev asked again.</p><p>“I will I was dead.”</p><p>“Viv!”</p><p>She chuckled into her fist and sat up on the bed. “I’m feeling much better, but Madame Pomfrey insists for me to stay another day,”</p><p>Sev nodded seriously. “Now tell me <em>what happened</em>.”</p><p>Viv chewed her lip. “I don’t really remember what happened.” She said slowly. “I was serving the detention. Filch that old slimeball made me scrub the kitchen floor <em>without</em> magic.” She waved her hands in front of her face trying to get rid of the imagine. “Then I decided to practice magic, so I thought why not it do outside, so went out. Somehow ended up at the Whomping Willow and I’m pretty sure I got blow to the head.” Viv rubbed the back of her head.</p><p>“I hope you know that I find your story not believable. Well, parts of it.” Severus glanced at her face. To his surprise Viv did not try to look away. “Are you telling me that Black and Pettigrew had <em>nothing</em> to do with your…state?”</p><p>Viv sighed. “I’d love to blame those dolts but unfortunately they had nothing to do with this.”</p><p>“Impossible. I don’t buy it.”</p><p>Severus crossed his arms on his chest sternly. Viv was lying, but not about everything. He just couldn’t understand why she would defend them.</p><p>“Don’t be a bore, I’m fine. Tell me what’s new today? Any gossip? Any drama?”</p><p>Severus smirked.</p><p>“Why yes and you were the star of it.”</p><p>Viv smiled uncertain. She liked attention but something in Snape’s voice alerted. “Explain?”</p><p>“The word got out that Black and Pettigrew hexed you into an oblivion.”</p><p>“SAY WHAT?” she abruptly sat up on the bed, but Snape ignored and continued talking.</p><p>“So Slytherins and Gryffindors have been on the edge of a cold war.”</p><p>“This is absolutely outrageous. What are Black and Pettigrew saying?”</p><p>“Nobody knows, they haven’t been to any of the classes today.”</p><p>Viv clicked her tongue in annoyance. While she laid in the hospital wing the situation took a terrible turn. She had to set things straight before something irreversible would happen. Viv nibbled on her thumb.</p><p>“Lestrange,” the voice made the two of the turn. Lily Evans was quickly walking to the hospital bed. Viv groaned in annoyance. Evans was the last person she wanted to see. “Severus,” Evans nodded and looked at Viv. “How are you feeling?”</p><p>“Fine as you can see.”</p><p>Evans placed a small bouquet of flowers on the nightstand. Viv watched her awkwardly, wishing for her to leave to avoid further weirdness. “I wanted to ask you something,” Evans started carefully. Viv waited. “Is true that…that…Black and Pettigrew hexed you?”</p><p>“What the <em>fuck</em> are you doing here, filthy mudblood?” a loud voice sneered. Barty walked towards them, glaring at Evans.</p><p>“Crouch,” Snape stood up and stepped in front of Evans.</p><p>“Came to finish her off?” Barty pushed Snape aside and hovered over Evans.</p><p>“Watch you’re your Crouch,” she said coldly.</p><p>“Or <em>what</em>?”</p><p>Snapped grabbed Crouch by the arm and squeezed it. Their eyes glared daggers at each other. Viv’s temple started vibrating.</p><p>“What on earth is going on here?” Madame Pomfrey hurried in their direction. “What do you think you are doing? This is a hospital wing, where patients need peace and quiet to recover. That’s it, everybody out.” Out!” Viv watched in admiration as the older lady shooed the three people.</p><p>“Hold on,” Viv called. “Evans, you stay,”</p><p>“Miss Lestrange I strongly insist that you…”</p><p>“Please, it will only take a minute,” Viv smiled lightly. Madame Pomfrey sighed and saw the two guys out.</p><p>Another awkward silence fell between then. Finally, Viv cleared her throat. “They didn’t do anything, but help me, Evans. That’s all.”</p><p>Lily Evans exhaled loudly. She didn’t realize that the whole time she was holding her breath.</p><p>“Thank you,” she said and left the hospital wing.</p><p>Viv fell back on the bed and pulled the covers over herself. Everything was a mess. And in a way, she caused it. A loud groan escaped her lips. She buried her face into the blankets. She didn’t know what to do. She needed to think, to assess everything that happened. She needed to process that Remus Lupin was a werewolf and that he almost killed her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Over before it Started</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>-You cannot throw someone out of your mind, but you can throw them out the window.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Vivienne</strong>
</p><p>I was finally released from the hospital wing and it felt great. As I made my way to the common room, I tried to arrange in my mind all the things I needed to be done. It was harder than usual. “Pure-blood,” I said the password and the portrait slid to the side. I stepped in and the common room erupted in round of applause.</p><p>Regulus, Barty and Sev approached me with smiles on their faces. “Good to have to back, princess,” Barty Crouch leaned in and planted a kiss on my cheek. Regulus went in for a hug and Sev just stood there, so I hugged him myself. The drinks poured from every side and I was instantly dragged into a circle of my housemates. Laughter filled the common room.</p><p>I listened to my friends’ chatter, but my mind was far. After a couple of hours, I excused myself and went to my room. A mountain of boxes, packages, and flowers laid on my desk, which made me smile. the attention was pleasing. One long box in particular caught my eye. It was the sloppy wrapping that interested me. I opened the package and stared at the wand inside. It was my wand. The one I lost by the Whomping Willow. I traced my fingers over the wood. A small note was attached.</p><p>
  <em>Room of Requirement. Ten o’clock. </em>
</p><p>The clock on the wall read twenty past eight. There was plenty of time to have a shower and change. I desperately needed both. I also desperately needed to think. It has only been three days, but it felt like eternity. It was hard to admit but if it wasn’t for Potter and Black, I would be dead by now and most likely buried in that shack. I continued replaying the events of the fateful night, but all I could see were Lupin’s kind eyes turn to glazed and empty ones. The look of desperation and pleading on his face when he shouted for me to leave. The <em>fear</em> in his eyes. I leaned on the cold wall of the shower room and closed my eyes, replaying his transformation. I don’t think I have ever seen so much pain concentrated in one person. It was <em>horrifying</em>.</p><p>I switched off the water and wrapped a large towel around myself. I almost physically remembered the inhuman fear when he charged at me. I have never felt so weak and helpless. I magically dried my hair and changed into comfortable clothes. There was still time, so I decided to transfer all the flowers into vases. It was great having the wand back. I felt almighty. Like I could do anything. Sweet scent of white camellias was calming. My feelings were confusing; the feeling of <em>sympathy</em> towards Lupin was overpowering my fear. I could not ignore the agony I have witnessed, which made me wonder if that was what Potter and the rest were seeing every month. It made me shiver.</p><p>I couldn’t understand why I kept imagining Lupin’s eyes. They were painted in my mind and on my heart. The way he looked at me when I hissed at him in the animagus form. It was a natural reaction, my body reacted on its own, then why do I feel like I have done something wrong? Like I’ve done something I shouldn’t have, something I would regret?</p><p>I put the wand into the back pocket of my jeans and made my way to the room of requirement.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Remus</strong>
</p><p>As we made our way to the seventh floor I kept trying to think rationally. I knew that I would have to face her sooner or later, but I was not ready. I thought that the situation could not get any worse, until James told me that Viv spent two days in the hospital wing recovering from <em>that</em> night.</p><p>I watched the backs of my friends when they entered to room one by one and for a moment I hesitated. I did not want to be there. What could I say? What could I possibly say to defend my actions? Guilt weighs heavy on my heart, almost as heavy as fear and self-loathing.</p><p>“It’s going to be okay, mate,” Sirius patted my back as we all sat down on the floor. I smiled weakly at him. I did not share his confidence. Not when it came to Viv.</p><p>The door opened and closed quietly. Viv walked in with her shoulders straight and head held high. She looked around the room then down at us. She briefly glanced at each one of the guys, and then her gaze stopped at me. Her expression was unreadable, making me shrivel on the spot.</p><p>She sank into the space between Peter and Sirius. It bothered me.</p><p>“Why so glum?” she finally asked. “Who died?”</p><p>“You almost did, you idiot,” Sirius hissed back.</p><p>“Watch it Black,” Viv snapped back. “Next time you turn into a <em>mutt</em>, you might as well get castrated.”</p><p>“Good to see you fully recovered, Lestrange,” James pushed the glasses higher and looked at Viv with reproachful eyes.</p><p>“Your sarcasm is out of place, Potter. We both know it is not true.”</p><p>I watched Peter shift uncomfortably in his place. He wanted to say something, but he hesitated. I have tried not to stare at Viv, but my eyes kept constantly finding hers.</p><p>“Come on, guys,” Peter finally said. “Let’s get this over with,”</p><p>“You sound like you’ve called me here to murder and then bury in this room.” Viv hissed at Peter who shrieked and moved closer to me.</p><p>“This would be the best for everyone.” Sirius retorted not backing down.</p><p>“Padfoot,” I couldn’t stand listening to their bickering any longer.</p><p>“What? She was in the wrong place, in the wrong time. What the hell were you doing there Lestrange?”</p><p>“Yeah, I don’t think I want to let you in on that.” she pushed the strand of her hair back and clicked her fingers. “So, what do you <em>want</em>?”</p><p>“You do understand that what you saw in the shack is secret, right?” James questioned. Viv tilted her head with a defiant look on her beautiful face. “<em>Meaning</em> that it is to be <em>kept</em> as <em>secret</em>,”</p><p>“Potter, I know the meaning of confidentiality,” Viv smirked. “The question is, what’s in it for me?”</p><p>James’s jaw tightened. “Ability to do a good deed?”</p><p>Viv threw her head back and laughed heartedly. “You are a joker, Potter.” A couple of tears came out of her and she hurried to wipe them away.</p><p>“What do you want?” James hissed through his gritted teeth. I could see that he was already losing his patience.</p><p>“I want you to <em>lay off</em> Sev.”</p><p>“Snape?” Potter chuckled. “Isn’t it odd how you always fight his battles Lestrange? Do you have a secret crush on him or something?”</p><p>“Sure,” Viv shrugged and this time I was the one who tensed. The lump in my throat was growing as I looked at the girl from under my brows. Viv noticed, but purposely ignored me. The inside of my mouth filled with metallic taste, only then I noticed that the whole time I was biting my inner cheek.</p><p>“Do we have a deal?” Viv asked forcefully.</p><p>We all exchanged glances. I could tell that James was hesitant, but he nodded. “You have a deal, Lestrange. But if you back out…” James leaned closer to Viv.</p><p>“I <em>know</em> how to honour an agreement, <em>Potter</em>.” Viv spat and got up. She dusted herself and quickly made her way to the door. When her hand connected with the doorhandle she stopped. “A little <em>friendly</em> suggestion, instead of sitting here rubbing each other’s backs, why don’t you search for <em>something</em> that will be able to help <em>him</em>.” she nodded in my direction and disappeared behind the door.</p><p>“What did she mean by that?” Peter spoke first.</p><p>James shrugged, while Sirius looked deep in thought. “She is all talk,”</p><p>The guys started getting up and dragging to the door. I shoved my hands into my pockets overwhelmed by mixed feelings. My fingers brushed over a small paper.</p><p>“Hey, Moony, are you coming?” Sirius yelled.</p><p>“I’ll catch you guys letter,” I said and unfolded the paper. My heart started racing.</p><p>
  <em>Meet me at the usual place. V.L.</em>
</p><p>***</p><p>When Lupin walked into the room Vivienne was already there. She sat by the window in the light of her wand and stared blankly at the door. He slowly approached her and sat down opposite the girl. Viv turned her heavy gaze at him, studying two deep cuts on his face. The leftovers of fatigue were clearly present on his face. Viv crossed her arms on her chest.</p><p>“Vivienne,” Remus started unsure. She raised her eyebrow and continued looking at his face. “I’m sorry,” he exhaled quietly. “I am so <em>sorry</em>,”</p><p>Viv leaned into him, their faces inches away. “What for?” she said slowly. “For almost killing me?” she moved a little closer, “Or for hiding the fact that you are a <em>werewolf</em>?”</p><p>“You were <em>not</em> supposed to be there, Viv,” Remus responded with a hint of bitterness in his voice.</p><p>The girl sat back. “I suppose that’s a fair statement, Lupin,”</p><p>She eyed the two cuts on his face. They looked like claw marks. “You know you can heal those, right?”</p><p>Lupin nodded. “I know.”</p><p>“But you won’t?” Viv raised her eyebrow.</p><p>Lupin nodded.</p><p>“I think,” he whispered, looking away. “I think we should not see each other again…like this,” he regretted his words as soon as they left his mouth. The girl in front of him tensed, her expression turned from surprised to cold. Viv smirked ironically. There she was pondering how to address their <em>relationship</em>, while Lupin managed to cross it out with a single line. Vivienne stood up.</p><p>“I think you are right,” she replied coldly.</p><p>And just like that, everything was over.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Headmaster Dumbledore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>-The queue is the only place where people are afraid of losing each other.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Miss Lestrange, I would like to have a word with you after class,” Professor Slughorn said as he walked past Viv into the classroom.</p><p>“What was that about?” Severus asked quietly as they followed the professor into the classroom. Viv shrugged and sat down. Lupin was already at the desk flipping through the potions book. He sent her a side glance and nodded lightly. Viv proceeded to take out her stationary completely ignoring him. His heart dropped as he looked ahead. Viv slammed the inkwell into the table, making a few heads turn.</p><p>Severus eyed her suspiciously from his seat.</p><p>“Class, today we are going to talk about Felix Felicis. Who can tell me what kind of potion that is?” Professor Slughorn walked around the classroom. Almost instantly raised her hand. “Yes Miss Evans,” the corners of Slughorn’s lips curled.</p><p>“Felix Felicis also known as Liquid Luck, is a potion which grants whoever drinks it unusually good luck. The lifespan of…”</p><p>Viv stopped listening as soon as Evans spoke. She was in a foul mood since morning and the source of her foul mood was sitting right beside her acting as if nothing had happened. She clenched her hands into fists. When she left the astronomy tower the previous night, she did not think she was going to be this devastated, but the more she thought about what happened, the more utterly pissed she got. Did <em>Remus Lupin</em> actually <em>break up</em> with her? It was an overstatement. They were never together to begin with, but he still <em>left her</em>. <em>He left her</em>. Viv tried to let that sink it, but something was not clicking. Nobody <em>ever</em> left her, Viv was always the one to cut them loose.</p><p>She closed her eyes and took a deep breath trying to calm down.</p><p>“Miss Lestrange, I hope we are not interrupting your train of thoughts,” Professor Slughorn tapped on the desk in front of her. Viv snapped out of her trance and forced herself to smile.</p><p>“I’m sorry Professor,”</p><p>Slughorn sighed and continued with the class. Lupin watched her from the corner of his eyes. The Slytherin Princess was icing him out. It was the first time he felt it first-hand and it was horrid. Viv did not only give him the silent treatment, but she also pretended like he did not exist. Somehow, he did not think she would do that. He thought they would still be able to communicate on the basic level. Lupin even convinced himself that it was enough for him. Viv nibbled on her thumb, the way she always did when she was thinking hard. Viv moved her thumb side to side between her lips. Lupin felt a flush of heat throughout his body. He remembered the way those lips tasted, the way they felt against his. The girl moved the thumb to her canine tooth and bit down. He watched her wince in pain and cuss under her breath and a few droplets of blood fell on the table. Lupin searched his pockets for handkerchief and quickly handed it to the girl. Viv glared at a small piece of cloth as if it was poison and healed her thumb with a spell. His hand dropped on his lap clenching the handkerchief.</p><p>The bell rang informing the students that the class was over. Vivienne waiting for everyone to vacate the classroom and approached Professor’s table. “Miss Lestrange, Headmaster Dumbledore requested your presence today regarding the recent events.” Slughorn got straight to the point. “Prior to your visit, I wanted to ask you, is there anything you would like to share with me?”</p><p>Vivienne looked surprised.</p><p>“No professor,” she responded. Slughorn gave a long hard look and smiled.</p><p>“Okay, Miss Lestrange, off you go,”</p><p>Viv picked up her bag and hurried to the door. “Oh, and Miss Lestrange,”</p><p>She turned around to face him. “The next time you replace my ‘<em>stash’</em>, please remember the brand of the firewhiskey.”</p><p>Shocked Viv rushed out the door and quickly made her way to the Headmaster’s office.</p><p>***</p><p>Headmaster Dumbledore sat at his desk and watched the three students in front of him. His eyes were calm and kind, and it made Viv uncomfortable. A soothing smile played on his lips.</p><p>“Miss Lestrange, Mr Black, Mr Pettigrew,” he finally spoke after a long silence. “I am sure you know why you have been summoned here?”</p><p>The three nodded.</p><p>“Miss Lestrange, would you like to proceed first?”</p><p>Viv cleared her throat, trying to look as innocent as she could possibly master. “Professor Dumbledore, I am aware of the kind of rumours going around the school, but none of them are true. They,” she pointed at Pettigrew and Black, “Helped me.”</p><p>Dumbledore nodded, but the look on his face told a different story.</p><p>“Is that true Mr Pettigrew, Mr Black?”</p><p>“Yes, sir,”</p><p>“Very well then.” Professor Dumbledore rose to his feet. “You boys are free to go. I am awarding you ten points each to Gryffindor for helping your schoolmate in a time of need.”</p><p>The two grinned and quickly disappeared. Vivienne stood up also ready to leave.</p><p>“Miss Lestrange,” the way Professor Dumbledore said her name, made Viv think that the old man knew <em>everything</em>. “Is there anything <em>else</em> you wish to share with me?” he questioned. Viv looked away.</p><p>“No, Professor,”</p><p>“Very well, then.” Dumbledore smiled lightly. “Miss Lestrange, I want to share a small piece of wisdom with you,” the old man walked from behind his desk and approached the girl. Viv clenched the strap of her bag ready to listen to what he had to say. “The one who searches will always find, but that does not mean that it has to do it <em>alone</em>.”</p><p>Viv’s mouth and throat felt dry as she exited the headmaster’s office deep in thought.</p><p>***</p><p>A pile of books dropped in front of her face making the girl jump. She looked up to see a frustrated Snape looking down at her.</p><p>“Good morning to you too Sev,” she took a sip from her cup and nibbled on the pancakes.</p><p>Severus sat down opposite the girl, looking at her intently. “Care to tell me what’s been going on with you lately? And don’t you dare say ‘nothing’.”</p><p>“Wasn’t planning on it,” Viv lied. She took a bite of her food. “Remember the time when Rab visited?” she asked. Snape nodded. “Well, he wanted personally tell me about the engagement and explain <em>why</em> he was marrying Elle. It is <em>good</em> <em>to</em> <em>know</em> that I was right about his intentions.” She dropped the fork on the plate and pushed it away. “He also brought me a little gift.” The look on her face was unreadable.</p><p>“What gift?”</p><p>Viv looked up. “A Cornish pixie.”</p><p>“Other than them not being permitted as familiars in Hogwarts, I don’t see anything awfully bad about it.” he said carefully making Viv chuckle darkly.</p><p>“He used the…<em> Cruciatus </em>on it.”</p><p>Snape tensed at the mentioned of the forbidden curse. He looked around to ensure that no one was listening. “Did it…is it dead?”</p><p>Viv shook her head. “No, I took it to a safe place; he visually let me know what he would do to Elle, if I do not do as he says.”</p><p>Viv nibbled on her food again. “Why didn’t you tell me before?”</p><p>She shrugged. “Not something that naturally comes up in a conversation. This is messed up in so many ways,”</p><p>They proceeded with their breakfast in silence. Snape was in deep thought and Viv was glad that he seemed convinced by her words. Of course, what she told him was true, but it was not everything. Viv looked at the Gryffindor table. <em>He</em> was still not there. Cursing herself in her mind she turned her gaze to the dining area entrance. As Lupin walked in a short blonde girl pumped into him. Her body was thrown backwards from the impact, but Lupin caught her in his arms. She looked up at him blushing and holding her nose. Viv narrowed her eyes as she watched the girl say something to the tall Gryffindor. He smiled at and rubbed the back of his neck. Viv clicked her tongue; what that girl did was the older trick in the book. The annoyance was rising, but she could not look away. The girl said something to Lupin who smiled and nodded somewhat awkwardly, making her blush deeper. She bowed lightly and hurried along to her friends, who waited for her giggling. *<em>What a dunce</em>.* Viv thought watching Lupin walk to the Gryffindor table.</p><p>“Viv, are you listening to me?”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Seriously, Vivienne Lestrange, what has gotten into you?” Snape said exhaustedly.</p><p>“Sev, you are nagging again, come on, you sound like a geezer.” She waved him off. “Oh, mail is here,” numerous owls flying into the Great Hall. A large black own made its way to Viv. “Sir Crowley,” Viv gently stroked the head of the bird.</p><p>“You call your bird a sir?” Barty leaned on the table beside Viv smirking.</p><p>“Well, he’s not a madame,” Viv looked put the package with the book into her bag and looked through the letters.</p><p>“So, Viv,” Barty sat closer striking her one of his cheeky smiles. “Want to go to Samhain with me?”</p><p>A letter from her parents, a letter from Rodolphus and Bellatrix, two letters from Elle, and one from Rabastan.</p><p>“I’m going with Sev,” Vvi smiled tiling her head.</p><p>“Actually,” Severus interjected. “I have already made plans to go with someone.”</p><p>“Say what?” the shock on the girl’s face was priceless. He could not go with Evans, because she would certainly take Potter, then that meant that Snape got himself <em>a date</em>. Before she could proceed with questioning Snape quickly retreated from the table, leaving her in the company of Barty Crouch Junior.</p><p>“So, what do you say?”</p><p>The image of Lupin and the Ravenclaw girl popped in her mind. Viv tilted her and smiled widely and nodded.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Ugly Feeling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>-You cannot please everybody</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> -I will not even try.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Lupin looked at his reflection in the steamy mirror. He was the last one in the showers and he was thankful to that. The cuts on his face were healing quickly, leaving behind uneven red marks. He touched the scar across his cheek, almost hypnotized by it.</p><p>“Like what you see pretty boy?” James stalked in with a grin. Remus quickly moved his hand and walked away from the mirror. “You should probably heal those before it’s too late,” he suggested splashing some water on his face.</p><p>“I’ll think about it,” Lupin replied quickly slipping into his clothes. James watched him in the mirror. Lupin ran his fingers through his wet hair.</p><p>“Moony, are you feeling alright?”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Have you seen yourself in the mirror, mate?”</p><p>Lupin chuckled. “You know I have, you caught me admiring myself,” Lupin joked but Potter was not smiling. James walked to his friend and placed his hand on Lupin’s shoulder. “I’m fine,”</p><p>“Come on, mate, the bags under your eyes tell a different tale, you’ve been skipping meals, I’ve barely seen you in the common room.”</p><p>“I’m a prefect Prongs, I had other responsibilities,” Lupin responded trying to avoid Potter’s eyes.</p><p>“You’ve never let that interfere with your life, what changed Rem?” his grip on Lupin’s shoulder tightened.</p><p>The door opened and closed. The two of them looked at the first year who stopped halfway staring at them awkwardly. Potter released Rem’s shoulder and took a step back. The first year slid into one of the showers trying not to look at the two older guys. James walked out of the shower room first. After a couple of minutes, Lupin followed. Not wanting to waste another sleepless night in bed, Lupin grabbed his bag and made his way to the library.</p><p>***</p><p>Lupin walked into the depth of library. That late at night the library was almost empty. Occasional students from various houses looked through books, did their homework and some simply napped on their work. He made his way further down, hoping to find a secluded space to sit away from everyone. He turned the corner to the last stalls of books to see <em>her</em> sitting at the table. She sat by the window, surrounded by mountains of books and with enthusiasm flipping through one of them. Her wavy hair was scatter over the shoulders and fell onto her face. Lupin’s fingertips tingled from desire to run them through her hair, he remembered how soft it was and how much he enjoyed playing with it when they were together.</p><p>Viv scratched the tip of her nose and put the book aside, opened on the desired page. She leaned forward to pick up another tome when she noticed him staring at her. Her hand froze mid-air. He watched her eyes widened at the sight of him. Unconsciously he took a step closer when some pushed him hard with their shoulder. Barty Crouch pushed past him, making sure his presence was noted.</p><p>“Any problems?” He barked at the Gryffindor. Lupin searched for Viv’s face, but she looked away.</p><p>“No, just passing by,” Lupin replied and made his way to the table opposite theirs. Barty watched him take out his notes and start writing with a look of dissatisfaction on his face. There was something fishy about the lanky Gryffindor. For one, the way he looked at Viv. Crouch looked back at the girl who was nibbling on the quill and turned his gaze to Lupin, who looked down as soon as Barty looked at him.</p><p>“That git keeps staring at you,” He said leaning on the table beside Viv. His body was close, their shoulders were touching.</p><p>“Let him,” she replied shrugging. “Did you find it?”</p><p>Barty’s body moved closer, he buried his nose in her hair and deeply inhaled. “Not yet. Why do you need it anyway? You will not have to make any potions from that book this year, or any other year as a matter of fact.”</p><p>“I want to satisfy my curiosity.” She replied studying the contents of the next tome. She felt a heated gaze directed at and she knew it was not Barty’s. Her cheeks felt warm.</p><p>“I can <em>satisfy</em> your <em>curiosity</em> in <em>many</em> different <em>ways</em>,” Barty whispered into her ear, sending a shiver down her spine. Barty skimmed his fingertips along her jaw line.</p><p>“Why don’t you start by satisfying this <em>one</em> need of mine?” Viv smiled and winked at him.</p><p>“What will I get if I find it?” Barty smirked.</p><p>“A heartfelt thank you,” Viv laughed. Crouch caught her chin and forced her to look at him. He traced his thumb over her lips.</p><p>“I want to taste them again,” he said seriously. Viv put the tome away and looked at the guy.</p><p>“Maybe you will if you manage to get me <em>that book</em>, Crouch,”</p><p>“I’ll hold you to that, Viv,” he said and walked away. Viv looked down at her notes.</p><p>“I’m sure you will.”</p><p>***</p><p>
  <strong>Lupin</strong>
</p><p>The beast inside me stiffened, making me tense and alert. The knot in my stomach kept tightening as I chanted in my mind that I did not care. That she moved on and it did not matter. Sitting opposite them was a terrible idea, I acted on an impulse. I laid out the books, but the lines made no sense, I couldn’t concentrate. I kept glancing over the book in my hands. Crouch was all over Viv, but she ignored it, as if it was something ordinary for them. I watched him lean closer to her hair and inhale her scent, the twisting in my stomach worsened. The wand burned my leg through the material of my clothes. I wanted to use it. The imagine of Crouch flying across the room and smashing into wall soothed the unsettling aching inside me, but that was until he reached to her face. He trailed his thumb over her lips, over those full lips I kissed countless times.</p><p>They were mine. Those lips were <em>mine</em>.</p><p>My possessiveness was outrageous and out of place. I had no right to feel this way, but waves of anger kept washing over me, leaving me feeling heated and bothered.</p><p>Crouch’s face moved closer to hers; I squeezed the book in my hands. My thumbs dug into the pages with such force that the first few tore. My hand snaked to my pocket for my wand, but Crouch pushed himself away from the table and disappeared amongst the bookshelves. I exhaled soundly. I did not realize that I was holding my breath. As the intensity of the moment started fading, my tensed body began to relax. I felt my legs shake lightly under the table. My heart continued to race. I looked up once again and this time Viv was watching me. Our eyes met, the way they have many times before. I expected to see disgust, annoyance, fear, repulsion…but there was none. She looked at me with a hint of curiosity and confusion, and I could believe how relieved I felt that moment.</p><p>She rested her cheek on her hand and continued looking at me. I caressed her with my eyes. Every inch of her face was kissed in mind. I imagined pushing the hair out of her face and kissing her ear slowly, sensually, the way she liked it. Every time I kissed her ear, her entire body covered with goosebumps, she would shudder lightly and moan quietly. Suddenly, I felt a different kind of heat spread throughout my body. I hid my face in my hands and rubbed it violently, trying to get rid of the images in my head. When I looked up again Viv was back to her work. The clock on the wall slowly ticked away the time I have spent watching her.</p><p>Viv slowly read through pages, occasionally making notes. At times she would get up and stretch her limbs, walk back and forth and then get back to studying. A small wrinkle appeared on her forehead every time she furrowed her eyebrows. It made me smile. The time was past midnight. Viv yawned and glanced at me, giving me the urge to get up and walk over to her. I wanted to talk to her the way we used to. I wanted to apologize, but I couldn’t find the right words, I couldn’t word everything I was thinking and feeling.</p><p>Crouch appeared from around the corner. He glanced my way, sending me a distrustful disgusted look and walked to Viv. The tension inside rose yet again. He was unforgivingly close once again. Viv nodded and smiled at something he said. She chuckled and Crouched pursed his lips, making his laugh. She never laughed with me. Viv towards Crouch, my heart smashed against the ribcage, I could almost hear the crackling. Her lips found themselves on Crouch’s cheek. It was a quick innocent peck, nothing more, but I barely controlled the guttural roar ready to escape my lips. The chanting in my head started yet again.</p><p>I grabbed the book once again and flipped through the pages violently. Their chit chat frustrated me, I could not bear looking at them either, but I did not allow myself to leave. I wasn’t going to go until I saw how their night ended, not until I saw them both off. That moment I felt like a stalker, but I did not care. Around one in the morning Crouch gathered his belongings and retreated, but not before sending me another grimy look. Soon after Viv started to pack as well. Her movements were slow and tired. The way she rubbed her eyes reminded me of the way children do it. This put a smile on my face. I quickly pushed my things into the bag, ready to leave after her. She carefully piled the books to take them to the sorting point. I thought she would transfer them with magic, but she grabbed the stack firmly and lifted it up. I rose to my feet. Behind the books she could not see me walking towards her. I grabbed them out of her hands, our hands brushed together. Viv stumbled back surprised.</p><p>“I don’t need your help, Lupin,” she said coolly trying to get the books back, but I held them higher.</p><p>“Allow me to do it anyway,” I replied and took the books away.</p><p>By the time I got back, Viv was gone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Mademoiselle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>-The greatest pleasure of all is to do what others think you cannot do.</strong>
</p><p>The day of Samhain started early for everyone; the excitement filled the air of Hogwarts as students made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast. Every year on the 31<sup>st</sup> of October the Great Hall is decorated beautifully. Carved pumpkins floated in the air; their wicked eyes shone with the blazed within. The fire danced in the goblets hanging along the walls. The lights were dimmed, giving the Great Hall a more atmospheric look. Vivienne walked into the Great Hall with Severus and Alicia Goldstein at each side. The imitation of lighting and thunder made her skin tighten. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up when the scent of a storm filled her nostrils. It was her favourite time of the year.</p><p>“They really do go out of their way every year,” a mixture of sarcasm and admiration in her voice made Viv raise her eyebrow.</p><p>“Let’s sit,” Snape said and made his way to the Slytherin table first. The girls followed closely behind. If the celebration fell on the weekday, the classes would always start the usual time, but end early, to allow students prepare for the celebration.</p><p>“So, who’s your date for tonight, Sev?” she asked as she took a sip of the hot tea.</p><p>“Annabelle Summers,”</p><p>“The skimpy redhead from fifth year?” Sev nodded. Viv fake cried and pretended to wipe a tear. “All these years together have finally rubbed off you,”</p><p>“She asked me,” Severus responded indifferently.</p><p>“You don’t seem very happy about it,” she noted when the Great Hall suddenly filled with loud laughter and commotion from Gryffindor’s table.</p><p>“Insolent buffoons,” Alicia wrinkled her little nose and turned away, but Viv continued watching. The source of commotion was of course Potter. He stood up on the bench, cheered by the other Gryffindors, and made an announcement.</p><p>“Dear friends, family and <em>others</em>,” he said out loud. “On this joyous occasion I would like to announce that Lily Evans has accepted to be my girlfriend. That’s all.” He bowed theatrically and sat back to down to loud clapping of the Gryffindors. Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws joined in. The Slytherin table remained indifferent. Viv looked at Severus, who seemed completely indifferent to the surroundings. He continued eating his breakfast quietly. Viv’s foot connected with his knee under the table. Sev winced and glanced at her.</p><p>“Did you have <em>another</em> fall out with Evans?” she mouthed referring to the incident that happened in their fifth year, when in a spur of a moment Severus called her a <em>filthy mudblood</em>. He begged for her forgiveness and, to Viv’s surprise, Evans forgave him.</p><p>“Not quite,”</p><p>“What the hell does that supposed to mean?” she hissed under her breath when am arm wrapped around her shoulders.</p><p>“Come on, Viv, stop tormenting Sev so early in the morning,” Barty laughed and Viv felt an unusual annoyance towards him rise in her chest. Mulciber and Avery sat at each side of Severus and grinned. Severus once told her that Evans did not particularly like him being friends with the two.</p><p>“Did you manage to stock up as agreed?” Barty asked.</p><p>“You bet Crouch, we even managed to get our hands on rum and sherry,” Avery grinned showing his yellowish teeth.</p><p>“You guys are planning to booze up the party?” Viv exclaimed in amusement. Crouch covered her mouth with his hand.</p><p>“Not so loud,” Crouch whispered into her ear. Viv elbowed him lightly to put some space between them.</p><p>“Come on, Lestrange, you don’t want our plan to fly out the window, because you cannot contain your excitement,” Mulciber said hoarsely.</p><p>“Guilty,” Viv raised her hands showing that she surrendered. Silence hang amongst them as they continued eating. Severus kept his eyes on the plate as if sensing that Viv was staring at him. Something was up. Mulciber leaned in motioning for them to come forward.</p><p>“In a week, we’ll hold a <em>gathering</em> regarding <em>the</em> matter,” he said quietly.</p><p>“What matter?” Viv questioned.</p><p>“Come and find out for yourself. The exact date and time will be confirmed and circulated,” Avery, Crouch and even Sev nodded, all seem to be understanding what Mulciber spoke of.</p><p>“What do you think about Potter’s show today?” Barty suddenly asked.</p><p>“He’s a disgrace to the pure-bloods,” spat Avery. “Meddling with a <em>mudblood</em>,”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Barty said thoughtfully. “I actually thought he was kind of <em>romantic</em>.” Viv rolled her eyes and sighed. Barty was <em>Barty</em>.</p><p>“Crouch, you <em>disgust</em> me,” Mulciber laughed joined by his loyal sidekick Avery.</p><p>The bell rang for classes and Viv was the first to leave the table. Crouch watched the girl walk away with an unhidden yearning.</p><p>“When are you planning to <em>make a move</em> my friend?” Avery wrapped his arm around Crouch’s shoulders.</p><p>Barty kept his eyes on Viv until she exited the Great Hall. “Tonight. Definitely tonight.”</p><p>***</p><p>She walked into the Slytherin common room. Barty stood by the fireplace, watching the dancing flames. He wore a black three-piece suit which perfect fit his toned figure with a black cloak embroidered with emerald green and silver, the colours of Slytherin. A black mask covered most of face. Barty felt her presence and turned around abruptly. He inhaled soundly and smiled. Viv looked at him from behind her mask and smiled back. Barty stepped closer and offered her his arm, which she accepted.</p><p>“Mademoiselle,”</p><p>“My good Sir,”</p><p>They chuckled and made their way to the Great Hall.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Samhain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>-One glass of red wine prolongs life by five years.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-But this is the third bottle!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-I strive for immortality.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Lupin</strong>
</p><p>I watched the entrance anxious to miss her arrival. Vivienne walked in holding Crouch’s arm. They walked to the refreshments table, making many heads turn. I turned mine too. Crouch was an eyesore which I forced myself to ignore. She looked utterly beautiful in her flowy white dress with an open back, shining in the dim lights of the hall. She was the pearl of this evening. Crouch handed her a goblet. I watched her bring it to her lips and take a sip. The nights we have spent in astronomy tower flashed in front of my eyes. Her lips on the goblet, her lips on mine, the taste of firewhiskey.</p><p>“Remus, let’s dance,” Sarah nudged on my arm, forcing me to smile. It was a good idea. I had to stop looking. I had to get my mind off her.</p><p>I took Sarah’s hand and kissed it gently. I could see a blush creeping on her cheeks and hiding halfway behind her mask. She was sweet and innocent, a completely opposite of Viv. I led her to the group of dancing couples. The smile on her face kept growing, making me feel guilty. I felt nothing towards her. I was using her as an escape. I leaned closer, our bodies almost touched, and allowed the music take us away.</p><p>
  <strong>Vivienne</strong>
</p><p>Mulciber and Avery approached us with Severus and his date. We all raised our Goblets and smiled.</p><p>“Now, my innocent friends, let’s spice this party up,” he took out his wand and tapped each of our goblets with a smirk playing on his thin lips. I brought the goblet to my face and sniffed the liquid. There was no smell. “Just drink,” Mulciber nudged.</p><p>I took a sip. My eyes widened in shock and admiration. “How the hell did you do that?” I questioned. Delicious mix of orange juice and firewhiskey caressed my taste buds.</p><p>“This information is strictly confidential, but,” he tapped their goblets again filling them up. “There is plenty of where that came from.”</p><p>I laughed lightly feeling strong appreciation to towards Mulciber. We chatted a while longer, with Mulciber filling up our goblets from time to time. I watched my friends laugh and enjoy themselves and it brought smile to my face. This is how I wanted to paint them in my mind and in my heart. Smiling, carefree and happy. Severus looked less uptight as the alcohol started settling in and soon him and his date excused themselves. Avery and Mulciber dragged Barty away to give him “<em>the man talk</em>” whatever that meant. The teachers were overlooking the party from their table. McGonagall chatted with Dumbledore occasionally glancing at the students. Slughorn was sipping from goblet, looking rather flushed. I smirked. The old man was <em>definitely</em> enjoying something stronger than pumpkin juice. A couple of guys approached me to ask for a dance, but I refused. I wanted to savour the atmosphere before I would allow myself to dissolve in it.</p><p>I watched the dancing couples, swaying beautifully to the music. It brought a smile to my face. One couple in particular caught my attention. I would recognise that lankly awkward posture anywhere. They spun in a dance, completely surrendering to each other. One of his hands rested on her waist, the other held her hand. I downed my drink in irritation and turned away, searching for Mulciber and his <em>magic</em> wand.</p><p>“Enjoying the party, Lestrange?” Potter appeared beside me out of nowhere. Just looking at his face was giving bad vibes.</p><p>“Potter you need to get a hobby and stop stalking me,” I glared at him. I’ve had more than enough of Potter since the school year started and I was hoping to avoid him at least during the party. Potter clearly did not share my feelings. I turned away from him.</p><p>He chuckled. “Where’s your <em>boyfriend</em>?” he proceeded questioning. Confused and irritated I glared at him.</p><p>“What do you <em>want</em> Potty?”</p><p>I saw a couple of Slytherins turning their heads to gaze at us. The Gryffindor buffoon was attracting too much attention.</p><p>“A little payback is in order,” he responded and before I could react, he pointed his wand at me and whispered a spell. “<em>Locomotor Sinistram Duo</em>.” Potter quickly slipped away, as if he was never there. Stunned I was frozen in the spot. I knew that spell, but Potter seemed to have enhanced it. I took a step and lagged to a side, and then again and again. The drink spilled all over my hand and my dress. A few people nearby laughed pointing their fingers, but I had bigger problems. I couldn’t keep my balance just swayed from side to side.</p><p>The anger soared inside me, running through my veins, as I continued walking in circles. My legs got tangled in my dress and I tripped. The landing was just as graceless as the walking, not to mention it hurt like hell; the goblet flew out of my hand and fell some feet away from me. The blood from my elbows painted the dress red. I looked up to see a circle of people quickly starting to form around me. And not a one seemed to want to help. I swallowed hard and finally took a peek at my feet.</p><p>That imbecile gave me two left feet.</p><p>***</p><p>James Potter quickly returned to his friends. “Where did you go? Lily was looking for you,” Peter said. Potter smirked and looked ahead. Black and Pettigrew followed his gaze, but nothing was happening.</p><p>“That is Lestrange,” he pointed at the frozen figure in white.</p><p>Pettigrew nodded in confusion. “So?”</p><p>“Just watch,” and then it started. Three friends watched the scene unfold before them. Lestrange walked around in circles. Her entire body wobbled around. The students started to point and laugh. Viv spilled her drink over her while dress and tripped. She landed on the floor, making a few people jump aside. Pettigrew chuckled first. The girl pushed herself up. Her elbows were scraped, and dress was torn.</p><p>“And there’s the knight in shining armour,” James laughed nodding at Crouch who was rushing towards the scene.</p><p>“Prongs!” Lupin appeared out of nowhere. His hand clenched on Potter’s shoulder and pulled him back. The next moment Potter was shoved into the wall and Lupin’s fist connected with his jaw. Potter’s glasses flew off his face and fell by their feet.</p><p>“Rem, what the hell has gotten into you?” Black grabbed Remus from behind and Peter pushed himself between the two.</p><p>“Get off me, Padfoot,” Lupin shook Black off furiously. “You’ve crossed the line Prongs,” he growled. His eyes shooting daggers at his friend.</p><p>Potter narrowed his eyes. A drop of blood trickled from his split lip down the chin. He spat the blood on the floor and picked up his glasses.</p><p>“What on earth is going on here?” Professor McGonagall hurried towards them, holding her robes with one hand. “Potter, Lupin, explain yourselves at once.”</p><p>“Nothing, Professor, just a friendly disagreement.” Potter replied.</p><p>“This kind of behaviour will not be tolerated. Fifteen points from Gryffindor, each and try not to cause any more trouble.” McGonagall turned around on her heels and returned to the professors’ table. The music continued playing and the small crowd of people drawn to the scene quickly scattered. The tension between the four could be cut with a knife. Lupin and Potter continued their staring battle, while Black and Pettigrew, completely oblivious to what was happening, looked from one to the other.</p><p>“Mate, what was that about?” Sirius broke the silence first. Lupin turned his gaze to Sirius, his chest kept rising heavily as he continued taking deep breaths, trying to calm down.</p><p>“He took it too far this time,” he finally said.</p><p>Evans walked towards them together with Hayes. “Did you do that?” she questioned Potter nodding at Lestrange; he did not reply. She quickly scanned the four guys, noting their body language. “I see.” Lily turned on her heels and stormed away.</p><p>“Lily, wait,” James ran after her.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Sarah’s gentle hand touched Lupin’s arm. The worry in her eyes was sincere, leaving him feeling guilty.</p><p>“I’m fine. I’m sorry, I think I’m going to go now. I’m very sorry. I’ll make it up to you another time.” His words were rushed. Lupin turned around on his heels hurried out of the Great Hall.</p><p>“Remus!” Sarah’s voiced reached his ears but he did not turn around.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Vivienne</strong>
</p><p>My gaze burned through the crowd searching for Potter and there he stood with his loyal sidekick douchebags.</p><p>“<em>Vivienne</em>!” Barty’s worried voice brought me back to reality. He dropped to his knees beside me taking out his wand. “<em>What</em> happened? <em>Who</em> did this?” unhidden rage in his voice made me smile.</p><p>“Miss Lestrange,” Professor Slughorn hovered above us. “Is this a new habit of yours to get yourself into trouble?” he asked, calmly analysing my legs. One flick of a wand was enough to reverse the spell. I extended my legs feeling grateful.</p><p>“Sorry Professor, a prank gone too far,” I smiled. Barty helped me up. “Thank you, Professor.”</p><p>Slughorn walked away shaking his head and stuttering something about untameable young generation.</p><p>“<em>Who</em> did this?” Barty’s hissed into my ear. The grip on my arm tightened. Barty glared at the people surrounding us, urging them to disappear and although I was thankful to him, I wanted him to let go of me and leave me be.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it,” I finally responded. “His days are <em>numbered</em>,” I searched for Potter once again, but what I saw made my body stiffen. A flush of adrenaline tingled through my body as I watched Lupin charge at Potter, whose lip was busted, and a bruise started to form along his jawline. I felt a fluttering feeling in my belly, which bewildered me. Deep inside I wanted to believe that what happened there was because of me. This perverse though hammered my head, leaving me breathless.</p><p>Suddenly I felt a tug on my arm. Reluctantly I turned my attention to Barty. “Viv, we need you get you cleaned up,” he said quietly. He wanted to caress my face, but I slipped away, He furrowed his eyebrows. I could see his jaw clenching. I knew that I was playing with fire. Barty was patient but when he <em>really</em> <em>wanted</em> something, nothing was going to stop him.</p><p>“I think I’m going to call it a night,” I smiled.</p><p>“I’ll come with you,”</p><p>“No.” I answered abruptly, but quickly softened my voice. “I just need some time alone.” I placed my hand on his chest and smiled. “I’ll make it up to you. I promise.”</p><p>Barty gave me a long look and slowly nodded.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Better</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>-Psychological maturity is the understanding of how many things in the world do not need your comments or your opinion.</strong>
</p><p>A simple was enough to heal the wounds on her elbows and scrapes on the knees. Viv sighed. The dress was destroyed, the night was utterly ruined and the following day she would have to indulge into the marvellous land of gossip. Potter crossed the line. She knew it, and somehow, she was sure that he knew it as well. She put her hair into a low ponytail, put on a pair of black trousers and an oversized white shirt, which she <em>borrowed</em> from Rodolphus, put the wand into the back pocket and left her room. She moved quickly and silently, not wanting to be spotted by her housemates, especially Barty Crouch; Viv was in luck, the Slytherin Dungeon was empty.</p><p>The sounds of the celebration echoed in the air. A heavy sigh escaped her lips as she cussed Potter in her head once again. If he thought he could get away with publicly humiliating her, he was very much mistaken. She will plan it, thoughtfully and carefully. Caressing the thought of revenge Viv made her way to her beloved astronomy tower. The way up was silent. There was no usual clanking and groaning of Bloody Byron creating haunting atmosphere. The ghost of Slytherin was enjoying the Samhain celebration. A sigh escaped her lips as she thought about the party happening without her. The lit part of the way ended, urging her to use the wand.</p><p>Holding the wand in front of her Viv reached the destination, but when she entered the room someone was already there. The light of his wand was pointed at golden celestial models orbiting in mid-air. Their shine was as captivating as always. He rose to his feet as soon as he saw her standing in the doorway. Viv cussed under her breath and turned around to leave.</p><p>“Wait, please,” Lupin called, quickly approaching the girl.</p><p>“What?” her voice sounded hissy. “Want to gloat too?” She turned to face him with her hands on her hips. Lupin towered over her, awkwardly haunching his back.</p><p>“No, of course not.” something in his voice made her want to stay and listen. “I’m very sorry about what happened.” He breathed out. “What James did was wrong and I just, I’m very sorry. I just wanted you to know that.” his apology sounded almost desperate and judging by the miserable look on his face he really wanted her to believe him.</p><p>Viv relaxed her posture. “Fine,” she shrugged ready to leave, but Lupin held her arm. His gentle but firm grip gave her a strong feeling of déjà vu. “What now?”</p><p>“Viv, wait,” he hesitated, trying to decide something for himself. His shoulders slumped. “I’m sorry about what I said to you <em>that night</em>, Viv. I don’t want to stop seeing you, I’ve <em>never</em> wanted to stop seeing you and if you,” Lupin paused for a moment; the grip on her arm tightened, “If you still want to see me too,” his throat felt dry as he continued his monologue. “If you…taking into consideration that I am…what I am…well…”</p><p>“<em>Dammit</em> Lupin,” Viv grabbed the collar of his cloak and pulled him down. Their faces levelled. “Just <em>stop talking.</em>” She crashed her lips on his hungrily. His arms snacked around her waist bringing her closer, crashing their bodies together. The heat burned their insides and travelled through their veins like hot lava. His tongue caressed her bottom lip before he sucked it into his mouth. Viv moaned against his lips, clenching the material of his cloak. He released her lip and pushed his tongue into her mouth. Another moan was muffled by his lips. Her heart raced from the overwhelming feeling of being in his arms again.</p><p>Viv still did not understand why he made her feel that way, why her body craved his touch, but she refused to give it much thought. The feelings he stirred inside her with every touch drove her to the edge. She wanted to be <em>devoured</em> by Remus Lupin.</p><p>He roamed his hands over her body, stroking and squeezing, as if reassuring himself that it was Viv in his arms. She released the grip on his collar and cupped his face, deepening the kiss. Their kisses became rougher, hungrier. His hands travelled under her shirt, caressing her back. The feeling of her skin against his hands made him growl lowly into her mouth. “<em>Rem</em>,” she breathed out his name making the hairs on his arms stand up. He pushed his hands up her back. Viv’s skin was smooth and boiling hot.</p><p>She didn’t know how they ended up next to the wall. She had no idea how her arms found their way under his shirt, but the feeling his stomach tensing under her touch weakened her knees. She trailed her fingertips to the waistline of his trousers. Remus froze in anticipation. She traced the line above the trousers before pushing her fingertips under the waistband. He exhaled soundly as she stroked the sensitive area of his abdomen.</p><p>Viv looked into his eyes. A strong awareness of his racing heartbeat consumed him. Lupin pressed his forehead to hers; one hand travelled to her waist, the other to her lower back. His fingers ached with the need to touch her, to feel every inch of her skin. He breathed against her parted lips, catching her quiet moans. He plated kissed along her jaw line, to her ear. As soon as his lips touched her ear, her entire body shuddered and covered with goosebumps. Viv’s locked her hands behind his back, while he continued his exploration. His tongue outlined her ear and pushed inside, swirling, his hot breath tickling. Viv cried out with pleasure. The mere thought that <em>he</em> was the one giving her such pleasure drove him insane.</p><p>His hair tickled her face. She buried her hands in his hair, occasionally pulling on it, while he kissed his way to her neck. Her moans were intoxicating as he continued his love bites on her pale flesh. Subconsciously he waited for her to stop him, to tell him not to leave any marks on her, to give him the red light, bit she did not. Remus outlined her waist, sliding his hands to her hips. Viv parted her legs as he gripped under her butt cheeks and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist. Her back scraped against the cold wall, but she didn’t care. She could feel his arousal through the material of his trousers. The heat between her thighs made her wiggle in his arms.</p><p>The gave into the urge to kiss him again. She dominated his mouth, while one of his hands sneaked under her bum and between her legs. He could feel the heat of her excitement as he stroked her over the pants. A wicked thought of him <em>inside</em> her fuzzed his mind. He grunted and his jaw tightened, as did his trousers. He felt her lips on his neck driving him to the state of madness.</p><p>“Viv,” he whispered her name into her ear, but it was barely registering.</p><p>“What?” hot breath on his neck, then on his ear, travelling to his lips. “<em>What</em>?” she mouthed against his lips.</p><p>Whatever he wanted to say vanished from his mind, completely replaced with one and only image of Vivienne Lestrange. Lupin found her eyes. His hand snaked between her legs once again. He swallowed hard. “<em>Can I</em>?” he asked. A part of him was scared that she would reject him, but the other part begged for that rejection, because he knew that if they crossed that <em>line</em>, nothing would ever be the same. Not for him. Viv cupped his face and brushed her lips against his.</p><p>“Yes, <em>Rem</em>. <em>Yes</em>.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>